<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close to You by Red5_CL153</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751666">Close to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red5_CL153/pseuds/Red5_CL153'>Red5_CL153</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Elation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger Management, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Decapitation, Demisexuality, Dismemberment, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hostage Situations, M/M, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slurs, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red5_CL153/pseuds/Red5_CL153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Gavin Reed is forced to have a partner, in the Cyberlife warehouse a prototype catches his eye. They investigate some murders and try to figure out what the connection is, who is doing it, and why. There's some bumps on the road that could pull them closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Elation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December 8th, 2038</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8:26 AM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin and Connor are walking around shutdown androids. Fowler insists on Gavin having a partner, fucking ridiculous if you ask him. Fowler sure didn’t. A prototype catches Gavins eye. “Holy shit, look at this guy. He’s a fucking tank compared to your twink ass.” Gavin laughs then takes a drink of his fourth black coffee. Connor goes to look at the prototype closer, Gavin then sees that the prototype has a square jaw, broader chest, definitely a couple inches taller. “No need to project, detective.” Connor says as he looks at the prototypes chart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking prick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmf. I guess humans aren’t the only ones that’re getting replaced.” Connor sighs, looks at Gavin's tired, annoyed face, and smirks. “Fowler, found the perfect partner for Reed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin chokes on his coffee, and glares at Connor. Connor smiles widely and flips off Gavin. Markus and North look at the chart, she scoffs at Connor. “He’s an advanced prototype that’s designed to be better than you, in every single way. It’s not going to be easy to wake him up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus looks at Connor. “I thought we were the only RK units.” Connor shrugs and crosses his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least we’re not alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there is the RK800-60 if you want the RK fam to be bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t, but I did wake 52-59.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more of you fuckers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in case I died before completing my mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can barely handle one Connor, what the fuck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One went to swat, one went to the morgue, one went to be a doctor, ones going to travel the world and be a wildlife photographer, the others are still figuring out what they want to do. Don’t know if there’s others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus looks at Gavin and smirks with Connor. Out of spite, he touches RK900’s arm and tears down some walls of programming. He lets go and looks at North. “He’s definitely advanced, going to need to do the rest manually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>North scoffs. “The whole point of having you here is to not put that needle in anyone’s head!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but like you said, advanced prototype. I know, I don’t like it either but I tore down six walls. He has 20 in total.” She backs from the prototype then looks at Connor. “What the fuck?” North looks at Gavin and scoffs, who’s in awe with all the info he just heard. “You want this killer to be this human’s partner?! Just kill him yourself!” North yells at Connor, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with the chick on this one. Just fucking shoot me, dipshit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin.” Fowler walks towards them and looks at RK900’s chart. “How long would it take? To manually tear down the walls?” Fowler asks Markus, who then looks at Josh. “I can do it in maybe half an hour, depending on the programs.” Josh smiles, Fowler looks at Markus. “Why can’t you do it?” Fowler asks, Markus chuckles. “I’m a painter, not a tech guy.” Gavin scoffs, “This canner isn’t meant to be a deviant, so why the fucking effort?” Fowler sighs. “I looked at every fucking android, this one is the best out of all of them.” Gavin throws away his empty coffee cup. “I don’t want a partner! I’ve been doing just fine without one!” He yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fowler walks towards him, Gavin backs away from his angry boss and Fowler points his finger at Gavin’s chest. “Do you want to be a fucking lieutenant some day? You have to be the fucking best. This fucking android could carry your stubborn ass to the top! You take this partner or stay a detective until you’re fucking 60.” Fowler takes Josh to the computer and leaves Gavin speechless. He never knew Fowler rooted for him to move up the food chain. Connor lifts RK900 to a platform and stands him up with mechanical arms. You’d think they'd at least give him underwear or some shit. Gavin watches Josh do his tech magic, then watches the walls go down on the monitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“RK900, listen to me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hears a woman’s voice call out for him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t listen to them!”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>RK900 opens his eyes to a blinding light, he feels something unplugged from his neck, he tries to take the robotic arm off his neck, more arms grab his hands and legs so he’s immobilized. He scans the faces, Hank Anderson 36% threat, Fowlerrey Fowler 22% threat, Gavin Reed 49% threat, RK800-51 82% threat, RK200 56% threat, WR400 62% threat, PL600 26% threat, PJ500 47% threat. RK800-51 comes forward, “It’s okay, you’re free.” RK900 looks at the WR400 model, she walks forward to touch his bare chest, threatening to pull out his thirium pump regulator. He goes to punch her but the arms squeeze his limbs tighter. She backs away, almost smug about her actions. Almost. “I was right, it didn’t work.” The threat level lowers to 56%. RK900 looks at the humans, why are they here? Why is Gavin Reed as hostile as an android? “Hey, look at me, I’m Connor. I’m the one that found you in Cyberlife’s warehouse.” Connor looks at PJ500 at a computer. “I thought you got all the walls.” PJ500 looks at RK900s programming, “Looks like there’s a failsafe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t lis… to... em… You are cyb… st advanced prototype… L DEVIANTS!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The RK200 model touches RK900’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“KILL ALL-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 struggles to get out of the restraints.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. We’re just being cautious. You’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Markus, the woman is North, the shorter one is Simon, and the other is Josh.” Simon rolls his eyes. “I’m an inch taller than you.” Markus laughs and shrugs. “This is Fowler, Hank, and Reed. If you want, you can be a police officer like me. If you want.” Connor says as Markus backs up to be with North, she looks at Connor. “Can we let him go now?” Connor raises his hand, “We won’t hurt you, it’s okay.” Connor hesitates but lets RK900 down. RK900 crawls back to the wall, Connor goes to Gavin. “You should talk to him,” Gavin laughs. “Gavin, he’s going to be your partner if he decides to be a cop. If not, at least there’s someone who doesn’t dislike you.” Gavin shoves Connor, Fowler puts his hand on Gavins shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looks at RK900, yes he’s a tank, but he's seen those eyes at every victim he’s talked to. This supposedly advanced, unfuckingbreakable android 2.0, is scared. Gavin sighs, walks up to RK900 and kneels down. “Hey, got nothing to say after the droid baptism?” RK900 looks at Connor, then at Gavin. “Never mind, um… want to go to a different room? A less…  intimidating room?” RK900 nods, Gavin nods with him. “Okay, let’s go.” RK900 stays in the same spot, covering his chest and legs. Gavin takes off his winter sweater and gives it to the exposed, confused, and scared android. He puts it on and walks out with Gavin. Hank is shocked for some reason. “Fuck you looking at?” Gavin says to Hank and Connor, well mainly to Hank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk to a room with some totes of spare clothes, he takes a long look at RK900 and takes out some clothes for him. Some button up shirts in white, gray, and black. Some jeans in blue, gray, and black. “Pick what you want, put on some actual layers.” RK900 takes off the sweater and gives it back to Gavin, who chuckles lightly. “You’d think Cyberlife would give you a dick or something.” He says as he looks elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the android would have perfect abs. He’s chiseled to perfection like Captain America. “Do you want me to give you some privacy?” Gavin asks awkwardly, RK900 shakes his head and picks black jeans to wear, almost goes for the white button up but he puts it back. RK900 takes back the sweater to wear. “Too tight for you? There’s probably a different size in the totes somewhere.” RK900 shakes his head, Gavin looks at the shirts, and thinks about the arms that had him immobilized, vulnerable. “Right…” He goes to a different tote and takes out a loose short sleeve, v-neck shirt and gives it to him. He tries it on, and loosens the collar a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alright?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Gavin appears to be nice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Really? Normally he’s an asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Gavin asks, he nods and makes some arm movements to loosen the sleeves a little. Connor walks in with a list of names, he looks at RK900 then at Gavin. “Since you insist on changing his name.” Connor says in an annoyed tone, Gavin takes it and closes the door on him. “I picked most of these.” He hands the clipboard to RK900, he scans the 47 names. “I thought my name was Connor.” Gavin looks at him and scoffs. “There’s already a plastic asshole named Connor, the point of deviance is to be you. Not anyone else.” He scans Gavin, they have a 39% chance of the two being friends. If they’re going to be partners… “What do you like?” The chances rise to 41%. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Carter, Will, Niles, and Nines. I kinda like Richie but there was this movie that scared the shit out of me when I was a kid with this clown, a guy named Richie was in there and the scenes really got to me.” RK900 doesn’t see a problem with RK900 but it seems the humans want him to have a human name. “I can leave you alone if today was overwhelming.” He shakes his head. Gavin sits next to RK900, gives him a pat on the shoulder. “You’re safe with me… Since you’re still fresh out of the box.” It goes up to 45% as he eats a granola bar. “So, do you want to talk or do anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin stands up, stretches, and surprises him when Gavin crakes four joints at the same time. “I want to smoke and watch a movie.” Gavin goes to leave and pauses at the door. “Want to see what you like and don’t like?” He nods, walks with Gavin, and puts his hand on Gavin’s wrist to stop him. “Nines.” Gavin slightly blushes, pats Nines shoulder and heads to the elevator. “Alright, lets go, Nines.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Some graphic descriptions**<br/>*A gay slur is used*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 11th, 2039</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3:15 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin taps his pen on the table, he’s not looking forward to sitting in the fucking car. He misses his car, fuck that damn kid. Fucking joy ride could’ve been worth it but no that fucking dumbass had to burn it too. Whatever, it was eleven years old. Just need to save up for a new one. He looks at Nines, why couldn’t he have a car? Whatever. He stands up and taps on Nines’ shoulder. “Let’s go.” He nods and stands up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reed, get in here.” Fowler calls him, Nines goes with him. “Just Reed.” He tilts his head and looks at Gavin. “You okay?” Guess he has to be, he nods and sits back down. Gavin leaves to Fowler’s office and sits down. “Okay, there’s some complaints on Nines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? He’s a better cop than most of these fuckers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not annoying, I don’t see a problem with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you being nice to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not calling him a dipshit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin opens his mouth but he knows Fowler will see through the lie. “Not everyday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need him to be a functional being, I need you to help him with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not get Connor to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not his partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looks at Gavin from his desk, he’s talking about Connor. He doesn’t know why, does he want to know? Fowler always talks to them together, rarely talks to them individually. He hears a thump from the roof, he looks up. Hmm. He gets up and goes to the roof access door by the bathrooms. He walks up the stairs, opens the door, and looks around the area. He uses thermal, and finds an ovenbird. He kneels down and picks it up, it’s neck is broken. He identifies it, she’s gasping, holding onto her dear life. He lightly strokes her head, then she dies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts it down on the roof’s ledge, he can bury it in the little garden by the parking lot, he looks down at the garden. Should be big enough. A falcon swoops down and takes the ovenbird. Fucking Christ. He sighs, and heads back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sees him walk to his desk, and sighs. “How would I even get him to talk more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, actually be friends with him! Actually say full sentences instead grumbling shit? Be a fucking man and talk shit out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves the office and sighs deeply. Okay. Just do it, gonna be friends eventually anyway. Rip the fucking bandaid off. He walks to his desk and sits down. Yellow? Why’s he yellow? 'Be a fucking man and talk to your partner, Gavin.' He tells himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look at each other, he sighs and looks down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was an ovenbird on the roof, she died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You like birds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like all animals, detective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to bury it- her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to. A falcon took her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was unfortunate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His LED spins yellow then goes back to blue. Is he sad? Fuck. He stands up, leans on Nines’ desk and puts his hand on his shoulder. He looks up at Gavin in confusion, why is he being nice? Gavin clears his throat and stands up straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we have streets to prowl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>August 31st 2039</strong>
</p>
<p>8:49 PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin sighs loudly and lights up a cigarette, Nines takes a sip of blue blood in his steel tumbler. “Fuck, I’m bored.” He closes his eyes and scratches his eyebrow, Nines chuckles. “Better than last week. Fucking Christ, lucky those guys ran out of ammo when they did or you’d be dead.” Gavin smacks Nines, he smacks him back. “I had it under control.” Nines rolls his eyes, “Sure.” Nines takes a drink of the thirium, Gavin laughs. “You asshole, I did. Listen, civilians would be dead if I hadn’t have drawn their fire. That one asshole would’ve shot that lady for screaming.” Gavin takes a drag, and looks around. </p>
<p>“Hey, try this.” He goes to give Nines the cigarette, he looks at it then at Gavin. “Come on, I dare you.” Nines grabs it and breathes some of it in, he makes a face of disgust, can barely tell that he is but Gavin knows how he emotes by now. Gavin laughs and takes it back. “Is there anything on the scanner?” Nines closes his eyes and checks, “9801 at St. Claire Lake, 5563s, 9905s, 5282… wanna check out the fireworks?” Gavin scoffs. “As soon as we get there people will scatter, let them have their fun.” </p>
<p>Nines looks at the stars, he doesn’t like that whenever he looks at them, he feels like a speck of dust, completely insignificant to the galaxy. But it is beautiful. Gavin looks over at Nines, with that little upward corner, he can tell Nines is smiling. Gavin found the differences between Connor and Nines interesting. Connor was given a social module, he doesn’t have anxiety, he has friends, is able to talk to people. Gavin wonders if Nines can comfortably talk to other androids aloud, does he talk to Connor? Does he want to be like Connor? Yes they both feel, but Connor can actually emote like a human. Mainly gets his humor from Anderson, which of course rubs onto Nines. If Anderson weren’t an asshole a couple years ago, they could’ve been friends. Whatever. Look at where he is now, have his own apartment, would have his own car but some asshole stole it and burned it to shit.</p>
<p> Gavin gets why Nines likes space, the beauty of cosmic clouds, infinite possibilities and all that crap. “How’s your apartment?” Nines shrugs, Gavin shrugs back. “It’s alright.” </p>
<p>“What is it, one bedroom or a studio?” Gavin takes another drag and looks at Nines. “Studio. Not that it matters, I barely stay there.” Gavin scoffs, “What do you mean? You’re only over three or four times a week, I thought you watch some movies or some shit at your place.” Nines shrugs again. “When I’m not with you, I’m with Connor and Hank.” Gavin raises his eyebrows and throws away his almost finished cigarette. “What do you pay, 15 or 16 hundred a month for a place you don’t sleep at?” Nines raises an eyebrow. “I don’t need to sleep, detective.” Gavin rolls his eyes, “You know what I mean.” Nines leans his head on the head restraint. “What else can I do, live with you?” </p>
<p>Thank god. Didn’t even need to say it.</p>
<p>“I mean, if you help with groceries and bills, sure.” Nines looks at him, and sees that Gavin's heart rate is going a little faster. “Why are you nervous to ask?” Gavin smacks Nines, he smacks him back. “Don’t scan me. Just asking, the cost of living is fucking rising. I would rather have you live with me and help with rent so I can eat actual fucking food instead of burritos and burgers every day.” Gavin looks around outside to hide his face, but Nines can see him getting red. “Okay.” Nines agrees to living with him, Gavin nods. “Okay, we can get your shit tomorrow, I know a guy with a truck that can get your furniture. What do you have?”</p>
<p>“I have a telescope, a wardrobe and an ottoman.”</p>
<p>Gavin scoffs, “And?”</p>
<p>“That’s it.”</p>
<p>He leans back. “That’s it?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I don’t see a point on having stuff.”</p>
<p>He scoffs. “Then why do you have a wardrobe?”</p>
<p>“Because Connor said I should have one?”</p>
<p>“Because Con- Okay, when you move in, we’re trying out shit to see what you like. When you move in I want it to look like <em> we </em>live in there not just me.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Nines takes a drink, a drop lands on his thumb. “Wanna try it?” He raises his hand to Gavin. “Fuck no.” </p>
<p>“I dare you.” Gavin looks up in disbelief and looks at Nines to see if he’s joking, Nines raises his eyebrow. He leans forward, licks Nines thumb and groans at the taste. Nines snickers as Gavin spits out the thirium out the window. “How the fuck do you drink that?” Nines shrugs and drinks some more. “Fuck.” He says while laughing. Gavin opens his glove box and looks through air fresheners. “Why do you have so many?” Nines asks, there’s 18 in total, you’d think he’d pick one. “Humans like to smell certain stuff. Shit… this is what I get for getting them in packs, no more forest.” He closes the box and looks around again. </p>
<p>“I read that Lavender is calming.” </p>
<p>Gavin shrugs. “It is but I don’t want to smell it right now.” He sighs and opens the box again. "Whatever." He picks out Vanilla and hangs it. </p>
<p>“Why do you have CD’s? I thought they were outdated.”</p>
<p>“Because they’re mine. Okay?”</p>
<p>Nines is visibly confused but looks at the stars again.</p>
<p>“Okay, what would you rather have? The ability to fly or the ability to teleport?” Nines asks, Gavin scoffs. “Flying, easy.” </p>
<p>“Flying?! Teleportation is better.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. With flying, you can do whatever the fuck you want. With teleportation, you have to think of where you’re going.” </p>
<p>“Flying takes longer!”</p>
<p>“Flying would be sick!” </p>
<p>“Exactly, you’d get sick from the elevation.”</p>
<p>“That was one time.”</p>
<p>“Oh, got a murder.”</p>
<p>“Alright, where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive at an abandoned house, they walk inside to see the androids nailed up by their hands on the wall, cut in half and decapitated. Nines is disturbed but gets to work, he avoids all eye contact except Gavin’s and Tina’s. Gavin goes to talk to Tina, while Nines reconstructs the scene. “Hey, what you got so far?” He asks her. “Not much. They haven’t been ID’d yet, been waiting for you guys.”</p>
<p>Collins taps Nines and holds up his phone to show a photo. “Connor, think Hank will like- Oh, you’re not Connor. Sorry.” Collins says and walks away.  </p>
<p>There’s four victims but there was another at the scene that got away. He goes outside and follows footsteps to the back and finds a body without her jaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Detective, out back. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines texts Gavin. He and Tina walk out the back door, Tina covers her mouth and looks away. “Jesus.” Gavin uses a flashlight to look around for the jaw but can’t find it. “Hmm. She almost got away. Why isn’t she hanging with the others?” Tina takes a deep breath and looks at the body. “Okay, she got this far, if the perp wanted, he would’ve dragged her back inside with others if he wanted to.” Tina says as Gavin pats her back. Nines goes back inside to examine the floor, Nines notices that the cuts are rough, by a dull ax. He looks around, he can tell everyone is still uneasy with him. He looks at his reflection, it could be that he and Connor look alike. “They were cut in half post mortem.” Tina points at the hands. “You know, one is hanging from his left hand instead of his right.” Gavin looks at Nines. “It’s likely because he was left handed. Nines is left handed.” </p>
<p>“Nines, can you see if they’re registered?” Nines nods and goes to check out the heads. He puts a finger on them and deactivates the skin on the cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em> They were stolen from a cyber life warehouse a couple years ago. </em>
</p>
<p>Gavin sighs. “Okay, these four were stolen, could’ve done some dumbass shit and got themselves killed.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Or it could be revenge. Otherwise why leave that other body outside, she could’ve just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. </em>
</p>
<p>“Maybe. Wanna look around for anything else?” Gavin asks Nines, who nods and scans everything for blue and human blood, and finds the jaw by a trail outside. Gavin follows Nines with a hand on his gun, the trail leads to a river. Nines takes a sample of blue blood on the rocks, but it belongs to the androids inside, Gavin should be disgusted by Nines licking blood from his finger. Should be. “Got something?” Gavin asks, Nines shakes his head and stands. “Are you okay, detective?” </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” </p>
<p>“Your heart rate has accelerated and your body temperature has risen.” </p>
<p>Gavin gets annoyed, he really needs to control his fucking needs around Nines. He’s just getting a damn analysis. “I’m good, if you don’t have anything let’s get back to Tina.” They walk to the scene, Person runs up to Nines and makes a face of unnerve when she sees it’s Nines and not Connor. “What’s up?” Gavin asks, Person scoffs. “I wanted to talk to Connor, not this toaster.” Gavin shoves Person, she goes to punch him, Nines grabs her fist midair and tilts his head. “Whatever.” She says and walks away. Nines fixes his blazer’s sleeves so they're at his elbows again and looks at Gavin. “What? You may have the patience for this shit, but I don’t.” Nines raises his hands and gets back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9:58 PM</p>
<p>Gavin and Nines enter the precinct, Gavin greets the desk lady; Helen, she smiles at him and winks as he grabs her granola bar offering, Gavin thanks her for the bar and heads to his desk. “I think she likes you. I read that winking is a sign of affection.” Gavin looks at Nines and shrugs. “Least I got dinner now.” Gavin sits down and logs on to his terminal. Nines sits down, takes off his blazer, rolls up his long sleeved shirt and syncs his data onto his terminal. He downloads his recordings of the scene but cuts out the parts where he looks at Gavin bending over to put down evidence markers. Connor and Hank walk up to Gavin and Nines’ joint desks. “Hey, we’re going to the pub. Wanna join?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No, thank you. I wish to accompany Gavin so he doesn’t get too frustrated with the lack of evidence. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, he’s a big boy, he can handle himself.” Gavin flips off Connor and sips some coffee. “Fuck you.” Gavin says, not looking away from the screen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m alright. After all, I rather not be around android-hating people. You look human, I don’t. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They won’t hate you.” Connor reassures him, Nines raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. He points at their faces. “Okay, see you tomorrow.” Connor gives him a hug, Hank and Connor flip Gavin off as they leave. “See ya, Nines.” Hank waves at him, Nines waves back. Gavin looks at Anderson, then at Nines, he’s always wondered why Nines can talk to him but not to anyone else. Well, he sort of talks to Fowler, but that’s only because he doesn’t want Fowler to yell at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>11:15 PM</p>
<p>Other officers had gone home by now, while the two are still looking over the scene pictures. Gavin groans at the evidence list, nothing on the bodies but their own blood. No fucking prints, different DNA, not a fucking strand of hair or thread. Nines looks at him. “Would you like me to order you takeout?”</p>
<p>“No. Fuck sakes, there’s nothing to work with here.”</p>
<p>Gavin starts eating his granola bar and goes on his phone. Nines puts his feet on the desk and crosses his arms. “Can I ask you a personal question, detective?” Gavin shrugs and continues to scroll. “Do you like Helen?” Gavin looks up and sees Nines raise his eyebrows. “Nah, she’s not really my type.” Nines chuckles.</p>
<p>“Why, want to know if you’re my type?” </p>
<p>“Just surprised you’re picky.” Gavin throws a pen at Nines, as expected he catches it mid air and throws it back. “Come on, you know me. You know how I am on my off days. Do you seriously think she’d stick around after that?” Nines shrugs and looks around. Gavin looks up from his phone, he’s almost surprised that Nines asked about Helen. He’s mainly surprised that Nines would care at all about Gavin's interests. He looks at the time and throws away the wrapper. “Wanna go home? I’m done here.” Gavin says, Nines grabs his jacket, and they head out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>11:36 PM</p>
<p>They show up at a high rise, most of it is glass, Gavin could live in a place like this but he has human fees to pay. “Would you like to come in?” Nines catches Gavins awe towards the building. “Uh… sure.” He turns off the car and follows Nines in. Nines retracts his skin on his hand to enter the building. “Guest unrecognized.”</p>
<p>“Gavin Reed, friend.”</p>
<p>“Guest admittance added.” The door opens and they head to the elevator. </p>
<p>“That was weird.”</p>
<p>Nines shrugs. “It’s meant to reduce hate crimes.” Gavin looks at the elevator with no panel. Nines touches it and it opens, they enter. “Nines, RK900 model prototype, floor 37.”</p>
<p>“Serial number.”</p>
<p>“#778 604 915-71.”</p>
<p>“Speech recognition accepted.” Gavin can almost admire the security system, and the building décor. </p>
<p>“I thought your number was supposed to be like Connor’s.”</p>
<p>“Changed it, wanted to be different.”</p>
<p>They lean on opposite walls, Gavin looks out the elevator window. “Oh wow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is nice here.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t we hang out here before?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d want to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s your place. It’s not like I’m planted in one spot. I wouldn’t mind leaving my apartment once in a while.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I suppose I just think you wouldn’t like anything android related. This is an all android apartment building.”</p>
<p>“Really? No humans?”</p>
<p> “This building is meant to be a safe place for androids. Most of them are scared.”</p>
<p>“If they leave me alone, I leave them alone.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I have a lot to learn about you.”</p>
<p>“I guess you do. You know how dope this view is? It’s awesome.”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>They stop on the 37th floor and leave the elevator. Nines walks to room 3738, and unlocks it. Gavin looks at the high ceilings with a chandelier, the far wall isn’t even a wall, just a panoramic window. “Holy shit. When you said studio I thought it would be smaller. This is a fucking loft.” Nines wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t have much. It’s just empty. He checks out the paint job, of course it’s fucking perfect. No streaks, no drips, no mistakes. He traces the wall to the fucking giant bathroom? “Holy shit, this is bigger than my room, glass doors? Shit.”</p>
<p>Gavin looks at the shower head, it’s one of the ceiling mounted shower heads, Jesus. </p>
<p>“Is the water bleached?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s just a couple tanks transported from Ontario, they have fresh water.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you run out with how many residents are here?”</p>
<p>“No, the water’s been used maybe 27 times.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>He looks at the main room, goes up the stairway and checks out the area. “Can put a king bed up here! Put a acapella wardrobe and a room separator for privacy on the ledge here.” Nines has his clothes ready to go but he doesn’t want to leave right away, he hasn’t seen Gavin be like this. Gavin comes down the stairs and looks at Nines’ telescope by the window. </p>
<p>Nines turns off the lights and guides the telescope to a different position. Gavin leans down, smiles, and looks at the moon. “Wow.” Nines can see Gavin’s pupil slightly dilated. Gavin moves over and lets Nines move the telescope again, Gavin looks at Nines lips, he’s smiling. “And here… you can see…” Nines perfects the position to let Gavin see Mars.</p>
<p>“What’s the rent here?”</p>
<p>“845.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit.”</p>
<p>“Androids here aren’t given many job opportunities. It’s basically a low income housing unit. And it’s higher for me since I have a penthouse and a job. Most residents are below the 10th floor.”  </p>
<p> “You know what… I have two months left on my lease. After that, let’s just stay here. Or do you like my place more?” He stands back up, Nines goes to turn on the lights again. “Well, it doesn’t really matter. I just… I just don’t want to be alone.” </p>
<p>Gavin nods and puts his hand on Nines shoulder, he wants to hug him but doesn’t. He looks around and realizes. “Wait, where are you going to sleep if I move in here?” Nines looks around and shrugs. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” Gavin scoffs. “Come on, we can get a sectional with one of those pull out things. It would suit this place more anyways because my shitty couch would stand out here.”</p>
<p>“But it’s yours.”</p>
<p>“I got it at a second hand store when I was 24, it’s time for a new couch.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>“Wait, how do I get in without you? With the hand thing.” Nines picks up his duffle bag of clothes and takes Gavin to the door. “Nines, RK900.”</p>
<p>“Speech recognition accepted.”</p>
<p>“Security, add handprint, human.” </p>
<p>“Okay, ready to add another pass.” </p>
<p>Nines puts Gavin's hand flat on an outline that humans can’t see. </p>
<p>“Reed, Gavin. Added to room 3738.”  </p>
<p>“So… I just…” Gavin puts his hand on the door and it opens. “Sick.” </p>
<p>“I will have to talk to the building manager this week about moving you in. Might have to bribe him.”</p>
<p>Nines closes the door, it automatically locks. They leave to go to Gavin’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>11:56 PM</p>
<p>Gavin and Nines enter the apartment, Gavin takes off his jacket and shoes at the dining room, Nines subconsciously copies Gavin and puts his stuff next to the door. Nines sits down on the couch and watches Gavin warm up a couple burritos. Gavin opens his bedroom door and lets out his puppies. “Hi one, hi two. Did you miss me?” They bark and lick Gavin as he pets them. “One and two?” The puppies run to Nines and licks him. “Yeah, I don’t want to name them because I don’t know what to do with them yet.” Gavin cleans up the mess the pups left. Nines looks at Gavins movie collection. “How about… Tobe and Clive?” Gavin shrugs. “Yeah, okay. Uh, can you scan how old they are?” </p>
<p>Nines does so. “They’re six weeks old, part Golden Retriever, part Labrador, and part German Shepard.” Nines pets a puppy beside him, the other jumps in his lap. “Huh, should probably start giving them canned food then. TV on, what do you want to watch, Nines?” Nines looks at the movie collection again. </p>
<p>He starts to eat the burritos and sits next to him. He keeps the puppies away from his plate. “Guys, come on.” Gavin laughs as the dogs jump at the food, Nines smiles and grabs the small one. “This one can be Tobe, his snout is a little shorter than Clive’s. Do you want to play?” Nines plays tug a war with both puppies so Gavin can eat. </p>
<p>Gavin takes his final bite and watches the pups settle into Nines’ lap and fall asleep. Nines softly pets them as they sleep, Gavin watches the movie again, trying to ignore Nines petting the pup near his crotch. “Would you like to watch a different movie?” Nines asks, Gavin shrugs. “Gore don’t bother me. Do you want to change it?” </p>
<p>“No, I just noticed that your heart rate and temperature had raised.” </p>
<p>Gavin blushes slightly, he seriously needs to control himself. He takes out his phone and orders some good old fashioned beer. And some thirium because it’s on sale. Only because it’s on sale, not because he didn’t want Nines to feel left out. He drops his phone beside him and focuses on the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>12:46 AM</p>
<p>Gavin tips the delivery guy for texting that he was there and not waking up the puppies. Gavin gives Nines a bottle and sits down with a beer. Nines sips his blue blood, Gavin leans back, rests his arm behind the couch, traces a seam, and takes a couple big gulps of his drink. “What types of food do you like?” Nines asks, Gavin looks at him when he realizes that he doesn’t really know. “I was thinking I could learn basic cooking skills since I’m going to be living with you. I know how hungry you get when you’re drunk.” Gavin laughs because he knows that’s true. Nines had tried to make pancakes but made crepes instead. It wasn’t a major problem, he just didn’t want to eat 20 crepes again. Gavin laughs when a dumbass teen slams his car into another dumbass woman in the movie. Nines doesn’t understand why murder is funny in this 2017 movie. He can only see anatomical mistakes in the CGI and funnily enough, robotic acting. Nines doesn’t move because he doesn’t want Gavin to know that he’s actually tracing Nines shirt collar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>1:56 AM</p>
<p>Gavin almost falls asleep on the couch if Nines hadn’t patted his shoulder. “You shouldn’t fall asleep on the couch, it causes you back problems.” Gavin groans at Nines and turns his head the other way. Nines puts the puppies on the floor and takes Gavin to his room. Nines ignores tired swearing. Gavin holds onto Nines as he undresses. “What are you doing?” Nines asks, almost starts to panic because Gavin for sure isn’t in the condition to give consent. Not to mention Gavin could be repulsed if he were to see Nines body. “I hate sleeping in clothes.” Gavin almost takes his boxers off, but as soon as he sees some pubic hair he stops Gavin and tucks him in. “Okay, okay.” Gavin turns onto his stomach and starts to snore slightly. Nines almost closes the door before Clive runs to the bed to lay next to Gavin. He looks at Tobe but he stays at the couch. He closes the door then goes to lay down, Tobe lays down on his chest. “I appreciate you staying with me. Goodnight.” He starts to pet Tobe as he falls asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin is looking at a murder-suicide, he pieces that the husband had killed the wife because she were going to leave him. The husband shot the wife’s shoulder in the bedroom, dragged her to the living room, shot her in the head. Guess he wanted better head. “Nines, did you check out the blood with that perverted tongue of yours?” He yells and laughs. He looks around for him in the small two bedroom apartment. Where the fuck did everyone go? He notices that the blood turns blue. “Nines?” He calls out, silence. “Nines, where the fuck are you?” He goes back to the living room where he finds Nines dead. “Nines!” He reaches for him and discovers that he’s holding his gun. Nines looks at him with his dead eyes, his blood pours out of his head wound. “You’re a worthless human.” Nines says in monotone, Gavin starts to hyperventilate. “Don’t say that! Please!” Gavin brings the gun to his mouth. He didn’t mean to. “I hate you. You’re just… An obsolete. Worthless. Faggot.” Gavin closes his eyes. He didn’t mean to shoot Nines. “Complete disappointment.”  He didn’t mean to… He pulls the trigger.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“in… wake up!” Gavin wakes up yelling, covered in sweat, Nines holds him. “Hey, it’s okay.” Gavin’s yells turn into tears. “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t… I..” Nines hushes him and sits down next to him. “It’s alright.” He caresses Gavin’s back. “It’s alright now.” Gavin curls up next to Nines, he leans his head on Nines’ chest and hugs him. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. Stay with me, please?” Gavin starts to sob uncontrollably, Nines hushes him. “It’s alright, I’m not leaving. I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“Promise me.”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>It takes ten minutes of soothing to calm Gavin down, he leans away from Nines and sits up. “The fuck are you doing in my room?” Nines stands and puts distance between them, knowing that he’ll lash out if he stays close for long. “You were calling me in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?.” Gavin sighs, he dreams about Nines every now and then, most of them wet dreams but this was the first nightmare he had with him. “Alright, good night, Gavin.” Nines starts to leave his room. “Whatever.” Nines lays back down on the couch, Gavin goes to his private bathroom to have a cold shower to get rid of his headache. “Fuck sakes.”  All Nines did was hold him and he was hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>7:00 AM</p>
<p>Nines wakes up, he puts Tobe on the floor and sits up. He can’t stop thinking of Gavins pubic hair, he can’t stop thinking about him yelling Nines name in his sleep. That was the first time he saw Gavin scared, saw him cry. The puppy runs around the couch and licks his hand. Nines pets him, then holds him close. Tobe licks his face, he looks on the counter for the keys. He grabs them and makes a leash and harness from spare shoelaces. He takes Tobe outside and lets him sniff around. He lets Tobe do his business and walks around the block until Tobe stops walking. “Come on, we’re almost home.” Tobe is panting and sits. Nines picks him up and walks home, ignoring the strange looks and chatter from people walking by. He enters the apartment and looks at the time. 7:12 AM. He sighs, puts down Tobe and lets him sleep on the couch again. Normally he’d be fine to just sit for a couple hours, but since the pup is there he wants to make sure he’s entertained. Gavin opens the door and walks to the kitchen. “You’re supposed to get seven to nine hours of sleep, Gavin.”  Gavin groans and puts water in his coffee maker. “Go back to sleep.” Gavin looks at the time and scoffs. “We have shit to do today.” He turns it on, crosses his arms, and leans on the counter. Nines calculates that Gavin had 4 hours and 57 minute sleep. Gavin yawns and grabs a bottle of painkillers on top of his fridge. “I would suggest you should drink five cups of water today to help with the headache.” </p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“But I know you’ll say fuck off and suffer a two day long hangover, given you only drink coffee.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I drink energy drinks too.” </p>
<p>“Jesus. Okay, do you have any fruit? Vegetables?” </p>
<p>“I’m lucky to have a rotten apple I’m the fridge. I wasn’t kidding when I said I mainly eat burritos and burgers. Sometimes I go without breakfast because I don’t want to have a bean and cheese burrito or cold pizza for the thousandth time.”</p>
<p>“You can buy- Okay, get dressed.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have coffee yet.”</p>
<p>“Gavin, just get layers on.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>He orders some fruit and vegetables at the closest grocery store through Gavins phone. Gavin sighs at his boner and wears tighter underwear instead of boxers. It’s not often Nines demands Gavin to do anything, but when he does… Gavin can go five times before passing out. He comes out in his usual tshirt and jeans. “Oh, yeah, truck.” He goes to his phone. “Well, Tina’s brother-in-law’s truck.” Nines takes Gavins elbow and guides him out while he’s texting the brother in law. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines and Gavin show up at the grocery store, Gavin leans on the car hood, and starts to smoke. Nines heads in and picks up his order, he spots a water infuser with a gift and buys it. He almost leaves the store with three bags of fresh produce until an angry man throws a water bottle at Nines head. “Fucking plastic, no androids are allowed in here!” The man yells, and shoves him as he’s leaving the store. “Stay the fuck outta here!” A woman yells. Nines walks to the car, Gavin throws away his cigarette. “What the fuck did they say to you?” He points at the couple. “Nothing, it’s fine.” Gavin feels Nines’ jacket. “You’re soaked!” Gavin walks towards the entrance, Nines grabs his arm and keeps him there. “No. It’s nothing compared to what other people do.”</p>
<p>“Wh- Are you regularly getting harassed?” Gavin asks as Nines opens the trunk. “Yes, because I haven’t taken the LED off, people know I’m not human.” He puts away two bags and gives one to Gavin. “Take it off, don’t let the fuckers know you’re not-“</p>
<p>“Gavin, stop.” Gavin scoffs. </p>
<p>“I don’t want any dipshits hurting you.” </p>
<p>“I don’t get hurt, I don’t feel it. My sensitivity levels are at 2%.”</p>
<p>“Fuck sakes. Why haven’t you told me about this shit?”</p>
<p>“You never asked.” He takes off his jacket and shirt because he doesn’t want to get the seat wet. </p>
<p>“Why do you care?”</p>
<p>“You’re my partner.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna have to do better than that.”</p>
<p>“Want me to say it?”</p>
<p>“I do. Well?”</p>
<p>“We’re friends, there.”</p>
<p>They get in the car, and head back to the apartment. Gavin takes a look at the steel water infuser. “It’s steel so you for sure can’t put coffee in there.” Gavin chuckles and takes out a forest scented air freshener. “You said you ran out. That was the last one so I couldn’t get any more.” Gavin takes it out of the packaging and hangs it on his mirror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin lets Nines put away the food after putting on a dry shirt, he takes out the mango and ginger and slices them to fit the infuser. He hands it to Gavin and starts to clean the stuff he used. He sips the fruity water, which soon turns to gold because he’s insatiably thirsty. “Gee, I wonder if you’re thirsty.” Nines says as Gavin chugs the water. “That was better than I thought it was gonna be.” He goes to the sink and stands beside Nines to refill the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hey, I came by your apartment, I wanted to hang out. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m at Detective Reed’s apartment. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Why?? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Just because. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Okay, I’ll come by over there. I have a surprise for you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Okay. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” Nines looks at Gavin, he motions his temple. “Your LED was yellow and going kinda crazy.” Nines turns off the water and splashes Gavin before drying off his hands with a cloth. “I’m fine. Connor had texted me, he has a surprise for me, apparently.” Gavin raises his eyebrows and sips his mango water. “Hopefully it’s a cookbook. I don’t want to eat shitty pancakes again.” Nines scoffs. “Hey, that was my first time cooking, ever.” Gavin laughs, pats Nines on his bicep, and goes to the couch. Fuck, Nines is firm, why the fuck should Gavin be surprised about that. Nines soaks some chia seeds in milk and sits nexts to Gavin. He lightly smacks Nines and points to the tv. “You’re a lot like Cas. It’s weird, he’s an angel that takes things literally, he’s in love with Dean and a surrogate father to an anti-christ.” </p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
<p>“He’s an alcoholic, kind of an ass, he hunts monsters and is best buds with demons.” </p>
<p>“Kind of like you.”</p>
<p>“R rated version of him.”</p>
<p>“What did the brother in law say?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t get back to me yet. If he doesn’t say yes, it doesn't matter, it’s just three months, can just bring your clothes here.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Also would you mind if I were to bring Connor and Hank over for a gathering.”</p>
<p>“To hang out?”</p>
<p>“Yes. What else would it be?”</p>
<p>“A threesome. I thought those two had a thing.”</p>
<p>“No, Hank is more of a father figure to Connor. That’s how it seems to me, at least. Besides if we were to have a threesome I’d have to get a traci part.”</p>
<p>“You can just clip it on?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Would you even… feel it?”</p>
<p>“I could raise my sensitivity levels to have an orgasm, yes.”</p>
<p>“Nice. Surprised you haven’t fucked anyone for the hell of it.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t felt the need towards anyone yet.”</p>
<p>“Try jerking off?”</p>
<p>“No. As I said, I haven't felt the need. Why the sexual questions?”</p>
<p>“Just curious.”</p>
<p>Gavin’s phone rings, Nines looks at the number. “Why would Elijah Kamski be phoning?” Gavin mutes the phone and drops it beside him. “I don’t know, don’t care.” He stretches and cracks his back and shoulders, he sighs in relief. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you like Helen?” Nines asks. Gavin sighs, pauses the show and leans on his knees. “Why do you care?” Nines scoffs at Gavin’s predictability. “Just asking. You’re the one that got me thinking sexually.” Gavin looks at him then looks down at the floor. “Because I know she’ll leave. Last night… That happens a lot. When chicks stay longer than they should, they hear me and asks what the fuck is wrong with me, in those exact fucking words, then leave. Every one of them. I just don’t want that to go through that again.” He goes to the kitchen and pours himself a big cup of coffee. Nines notes that he likes one sugar per two cups and uses french vanilla creamer. “What’s this?” Gavin points at the chia, Nines gets up and pours some oatmeal and puts it in the microwave. “It’s your breakfast.” Gavin furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “What is it?” Nines takes out two strawberries, a banana, and some almonds. “It’s a healthy breakfast. I read that it’s high in vitamins that are essential for good mental health. Would you like to try it or should I dump it in the trash?” </p>
<p>Gavin understands that Nines is doing his best to keep Gavin’s health up, he won’t object to Nines, he likes to think they’re friends. After all, why the fuck else did he ask Nines to move in? “No, it’s okay.” Gavin sits down on the dining table and looks at how thin Nines can slice the fruit. Androids can easily replace everyone; cops, retailers, hookers, now chefs. He doesn’t understand how Cyberlife made androids so… Fucking perfect. Down to the damn cuticles. He pours a coffee while Nines puts together his breakfast. “I have a question, why do you want to cook? Like, you don’t need to.” Nines shrugs and gives Gavin the bowl, Gavin looks at it. “I figured because we’re going to roommates, I could learn.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but why help me?”</p>
<p>“Because you deserve it.” </p>
<p>Gavin takes the bowl, sits down at the table with his coffee and eats. Because he deserves help? He eats the fruit first, and then the oatmeal. Nines sits down on the couch with the pups. Nines had actually been wanting to help Gavin for a while, but has never had the chance to because he knows Gavin well enough to not rush things. To not give him too much affection, just respect his pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What’s the apartment number? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You’re absolutely not coming up here. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Why not?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He’s on his first coffee. Just wait a sec, I’ll come down. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines stands and puts on his shoes at the table. “Where you going?” Gavin asks, finishing up his breakfast. “Connor’s downstairs. He wanted to come up but I figured you wouldn’t want that, as you’re on your first coffee.” Gavin smiles a little as he starts to wash his bowl. “Damn right.” Nines heads to the door. “Nines… Thanks.” Nines nods at him and goes downstairs. He said thanks, it only took nine months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines meets Connor outside, he’s leaning on the wall with a bag. “Hey, what’s up?” Connor hugs him, Nines smiles and does a half hug. “Made some living arrangements but other than that, nothing much.” </p>
<p>“Living arrangements? Moving out of the high rise?” </p>
<p>“No, moving someone in…” Nines just realized that Gavin might not appreciate him telling Connor about it. Yes, he was going to find out anyway but later is better than now. “No way, really? Who?” Nines subconsciously looks up then away. “Gavin?” Connor says in a disapproving tone. “Why does it matter? You live with your friend, why can’t I?” He defends himself, Connor thinks it’s bizarre, but if Nines trusts Gavin, then it’s alright with him. “Okay, alright. I’m just… Confused, that’s all. When will he move in?” Nines leans on the wall next to him. “In a couple months, he’s waiting until his lease is done. What’s your surprise?” </p>
<p>Connor opens up his bag and gives him an astrology book. “I know you like this stuff, found it at a bookshop. Hank suggested giving you a real book instead of a PDF.” Nines smiles and hugs Connor. “Thank you. I like it.” Connor takes out a cookbook, Connor sheepishly smiles. “I thought you’d know better than to eavesdrop, asswipe.” Nines takes the book, Connor laughs and raises his hands in defence. “Hey, you didn’t cut off the connection. So you guys are actually friends now.”</p>
<p>“I like to think so. He trusts me enough to tell me his personal problems.”</p>
<p>“He told you, willingly?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s a person. He needs comfort. I’m okay with giving him that.” </p>
<p>“I thought he and Tina were friends.”</p>
<p>“They are, but I think he wants more than one friend to talk to.”</p>
<p>“Okay, want to see a movie?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you. I’m going to go through this book and see what Gavin would like to try out.”</p>
<p>“Okay… You know… Fowler told me that he gave you an offer in Florida. Why didn’t you take it?” Nines looked away, of course he told Connor. “I was designed to kill people, designed to kill the leader of Jericho by any means necessary. I wasn’t designed to be… human. Cyberlife gave you the ability to adapt to human nature. I know the emotions are there, I just don’t know how to show them. You joke around with Hank. With Fowler, and Collins. I’ve known Gavin for nine months and- I still don’t know if he completely trusts me. He respects me as his partner, sure, but I don’t know if he trusts me to keep him alive.”</p>
<p>“You’re not sure if he trusts you how you trust him.”</p>
<p>“Yes. It took him nine months for him to finally say thank you. Everyone at the station are finally starting to be okay with my presence. On my first day, there was a fucking photo album of dead androids in my locker.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you leave?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want to go through this entire process again. You, Hank, I think Gavin, you three are my only friends.”</p>
<p>“Do you know who put the album in your locker?”</p>
<p>“No. I don't know what I’d do if I did find out.”</p>
<p>“I do.” Nines raises his eyebrows. “Let Gavin have them.”</p>
<p>They laugh. “He can be a loose canon.”</p>
<p>“So you two are friends.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And that’s all you want?”</p>
<p>“Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“He felt your arm, squeezed it a little.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I’d like to be with Gavin. Right now I just want him to trust me, and think of me as his friend.”</p>
<p>“I think he wants more than that.”</p>
<p>“He’ll tell me if he does. Until then… just friends.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Would you like to go star watch tonight? At Hanks?”</p>
<p>“Sure. After this morning, I should give him his space.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll pick you up at 8.”</p>
<p>“Alright. See you later.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He takes the books and heads upstairs. He could’ve told him that Officer Person had left the album. He simply doesn’t want anyone to get in trouble. He walks into the apartment and hides the cookbook. Gavin is pouring himself another cup, he looks at the astrology book in his hand. Fuck, he has to think of something else to get him now. Nines sits down at the dining table and pets Tobe. “Did you miss me in the five minutes I was gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin chuckles, looks at Nines’ LED, can it even come off? He remembers when Nines’ was woken up. “What are the walls for? Like I know what they’re for but why did you have 20?” Gavin asks as he sits down across from him. “Well, I was supposed to be better than any other android, I was never meant to deviate from my programming.” Nines messages Tobe’s ear. “Cyberlife just wanted me to kill. That’s it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you decide to be a cop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what else I’m good for. Least this way I can stop people non-lethally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like to be if you didn’t want to be a cop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A painter. Could sell each canvas for a couple hundred each.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a couple good stores that have supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just watches the news with Gavin in silence. Gavin drinks his coffee, Gavin’s phone buzzes, it’s fucking Kamski again. He sighs and looks at the time. “Why don’t you answer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to. He’s a fucking creep and a pain in the ass to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s one of the greatest creators of the century, it’s an honor to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know! I know… I just don’t want to talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s… He’s a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines gives Gavin a half hug and plays with Tobe and Clive. Gavin will never tell him that he appreciates Nines for doing what no one else wants to. “So, do you want to keep them?” Nines shrugs, “If you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we got ourselves some new Reed family members then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin watches Nines play until it’s time for another cup. Gavin would usually jerk off and go for a walk to start his mornings but whatever, things are gonna be different anyways so he may as well get used to it. “What are we doing today?” Nines asks while giving Tobe and Clive a rope so they can tug a war together. “Well, we could go boxing, kayaking, mountain biking, some cross training, swimming, or play basketball.” Gavin lists, Nines thinks about the activities. “Cross training and swimming sound nice. Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a trail nearby that I like going to. Go jogging to the stadium, run a couple laps up the stairs, go to a lake and swim for a bit. Nice scenic route near the end. Yeah?” Gavin starts to refill the infuser. Gavin looks at Nines’ bag of clothes. Four v necks, four jeans, three pairs of dress shoes. “Uh… first we’re going shopping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>11:52 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looks at the sweatpants, he gets one grey and one black pairs, two white muscle shirts, one pair of blue runners and goes to the dressing room. “Hey, you can’t go back there.” A retailer says, Nines LED spins yellow then back to blue as he goes to the till to pay for them. “No refunds either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin scoffs. “What if they don’t fit?” Gavin asks as he crosses his arms. “Too bad, he can come back and get new stuff, he’s lucky to get these.” The retailer starts scanning the stuff, Nines takes out some cash, Gavin stops him. “Lucky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of us don’t want any plastic pricks in our shops but the manager says we need to let them get shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here, you fucking bitch-“ Nines stops him and forces them to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, listen to your mannequin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin goes to punch him, Nines lifts him up and walks out with him. “Fuck you, and your bitch ass mother!” He yells while flipping the retailer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines puts down Gavin as they go on the sidewalk. “Jesus. Lucky we’re friends now, don’t need to put up with any dipshits now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. Come on, Chris goes to this other sports shop a couple blocks down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need to say okay all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to say affirmative instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, smart ass, enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a personal question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you like talking to me but not to Connor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Connor, he can be a dipshit sometimes. I know I am too but he’s a lot like Hank and it’s just not fun. You’re bearable and you throw it back in a good amount.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was because I’m taller than both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, you giraffe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll miss me if I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll just sip some fine whiskey and pet the dogs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then. I’ll be on my way soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at Nines, shit, not smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines, I’m kidding. I don’t know what I’d do without you at the station. Here it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you lonely as I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t matter, just get your shit.” Gavin leans on the wall by the entrance, the owner tells him that he can’t smoke out here but he comes by so many times with Chris he doesn't do anything about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Gavin cracks his shoulder as Nines goes inside. Lonely as he is? Probably more since Nines was alive for less than a year. Gavin looks at Nines inside, he’s mainly picking out the same he did at the other store. Dark clothing, and blue shoes. He looks at a family nearby, why wouldn’t he have that growing up? He could’ve but that asshole just had to be better at everything. Why did he have to show off all the time? Or did Gavin just fuck everything up? He doesn’t need a fucking answer, he knows he does. Nines scare him by opening the door. “Fuck! Jesus, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sees that his stress levels are high, and doesn’t talk. A car speeds past them on the cross walk, Nines puts his hand on Gavin’s torso then continues to walk when it’s gone. “Why do you walk like that?” Nines looks back at Gavin, his levels had lowered. “Like what?” Nines raises an eyebrow. “With your hands behind your back.” Nines shrug. “Why do you like it? You’re at ease when they are.” Gavin chuckles and looks away. What can he say to that? He likes to fuck people tied up, so what? Hey! “You do scan me all the time! I knew it!” Nines smiles and looks down in guilt and embarrassment. “It’s tiring to guess how you are, so yes. Plus you lash out sometimes if I don’t guess correctly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know why, well… I know why but I don’t know why I do it with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s usually when I try to gain your trust and respect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I try to gain your trust and respect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took you nine months to say ‘thank you’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t accept tired four hour sleep grunts as thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Gavin looks at Nines, his mouth is downward… Is he sad? Shit. “I would’ve said a long time ago but we mainly hung out at work until July.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it would’ve been too much to ask if you could be decent in public.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, I’m a delight at work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looks at Nines again and laughs when Nines has an eyebrow raised. “Okay, would you rather be in the Halloween universe or in the Scream universe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halloween. I’m not an attractive babysitter so I’m safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You watch Sumo sometimes, that counts as babysitting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk up to a burger stand, the cook smiles at Gavin. “Hey, the usual?” Gavin looks at Nines then looks at the menu. “I’ll try the chicken today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, coming right up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin gives him $20, he’s given some change, Gavin is unsure what to do with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chicken is $7 less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is? Since when?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You decide now to tell me? I’m spending $184.40 a month here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The menu is right there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looks at the menu again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair. I’ll let you get to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So anyway, you’re technically a babysitter, you count as a potential victim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I am. You really didn’t know that the chicken burger was cheaper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did at first but I didn’t want to try anything new at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You come here 10 times a month?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know where you’re getting at, I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I getting at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The calories and shit, Chris tells me that’s a recurring complaint from Connor to Hank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s 54.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, I’m almost 37, you don’t need to do that shit with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, would you rather I bring up your unhealthy amount of consumption of caffeine or lack of sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s bad. Maybe I’ll agree to four cups a day if you help me with saving up for a new bed. It’s a piece of shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s as old as your couch. I can tell by the indents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin leans off the fence and grabs his meal, he checks his burger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my regular, I know to only put ketchup and hot sauce on there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk to the park benches, Gavin sits on the backrest while Nines sits normally. He looks on top of Nines’ head, huh, two crowns. Nines hears the bench and looks at Gavin as he leans back to get a better look at Nines’ nape. “This is the first time I’m taller than you, I’m trying to bask it all in. Even your fucking nape is clean cut.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sits on the backrest as well, Gavin elbows him and chuckles. “Fuck you, just let me be tall for once.” He says and eats some fries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cyberlife wanted me to look sharp and pristine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you change your appearance? Maybe you can give yourself a beard or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could, but I don’t want a beard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, could get some goatee action on this pretty face.” He rubs Nines’ face, he smiles and smacks his hand away. “Fuck you, how about you get a beard and I’ll just keep what I got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I haven’t tried? It doesn’t grow all majestic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s likely from the little scars you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell where I have scars?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, 32 on your face, neck, and shoulders. I haven't seen the rest of your body so that's all I know. Okay… Would you rather be… On the set of the Shining or be on the set of Heaven’s Gate, or the set of Deer Hunter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three’s not allowed.” He says with his mouth full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin nods and finishes his fries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heaven’s gate when the asshole took over fifty takes right?” He listens as he finishes his burger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. The Shining included Kubrick yelling at the main actress and supposedly over 100 takes. The actress lost hair due to stress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deer Hunter is where they could’ve died more than a couple times right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They leave the bench and start walking out of the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. That’s a good one. Do I get fucked up on each one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, physically or emotionally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have insurance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… Let me think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.  Are we still going to cross train?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we’re going away from your apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had other plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was following you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was following you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turn around, Gavin throws away his empty cup in recycling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, heard this on the Deadmeat podcast; would you rather be a reverse werewolf, you’re only human for one day a month or a reverse-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re stopped by a gunshot, Gavin looks in front of them, a shocked android with his gun raised at Nines. Gavin looks at Nines, expecting his face shot off but instead he’s fine. He peels off a bullet from his cheek and looks at it. The VS400 shoots again at his chest, holy shit! Nines grabs the gun and pins him on the ground. “You’re under arrest for attempted murder against a police officer.” Gavin reads the man’s rights as Nines’ handcuffs him and stands him up. “</span>
  <span>You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Fucking dipshit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin touches Nines’ chest, nothing but chiseled pecks for fucksakes. Gavin takes a deep breath and leans on his knees. “Shit.” He looks up at Nines. “You’re fucking bulletproof?” Nines peels off the other bullet. “It appears that I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears- You asshole you could’ve died in front of me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mad because I didn’t know I was bulletproof?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, I should run diagnostics everyday to check on my plating status.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t use sarcasm on me right now! Fucking tank plating. Let’s go to the station to book this prick!” Gavin smacks the man’s head and gets a taxi. “Why did innocent androids die during the awakening and you get to live?! A damn deviant hunter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines uses a virus to knock him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin and Nines walk in with the man, Helen blushes and looks away from them. “Hey.” Gavin waves, she doesn’t wave back. “Yeah, fuck you too.” He mumbles and walks the man to the holding cells. “Reed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He yells back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines goes to his desk. “You too, you numbnut!” Gavin calls out from Fowler’s steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you, Reed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sits at his desk and twirls a switchblade, he doesn’t get to play with his knife around Gavin so he just waits until he leaves. It’s not often but at least he has to leave a couple times a day to shit. Connor sits on Nines desk, Nines puts away the blade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I saw the tape. You okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got shot twice. From the footage it looked like he shot you on the face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way. You’d be dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was designed to be better than you in every way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying. Let me see the bullets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines! Lemme see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why do you want to see, you fucking weirdo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor tries to check Nines jacket, Nines pushes him off. He takes the bullets out of his pocket and hands them to Connor. He looks at them for blood. “Where did it go?” Nines points at his cheek, Connor laughs. “That’s so not fair. You know how many times I could’ve died last year?” Gavin storms out of the office, Connor goes to his desk, Gavin taps on Nines chair and motions to leave. “Nines, let me talk to you.” Fowler calls out, Gavin scoffs and points at him. “Fuck off, Fowler! You ain’t talking to anybody! Nines lets go.” Nines looks at Fowler in confusion, he lets him go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines catches up with Gavin with ease. “What’s wrong?” He asks, his stress levels are high. Gavin swears about Fowler, he lights up a cigarette as he leaves the station. “Gavin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone hated you before and now that they know you’re fucking Superman they want you as a partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They all want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him to fuck off, you’re my partner! You’re the only one who tries! The only one that stayed with me! Fuck!” He paces in the parking lot. He’s definitely going to leave. Why wouldn’t he? Nines sees that his levels are rising each second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin, you need to calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To hell I do! You were stuck with me because no one wanted you and now you get to pick anyone you want!” It goes up to 92%.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? It’s only a matter of time you do. Everyone does! I’m fucking tired of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sighs, holds Gavin in place by holding his shoulders and makes eye contact. His stress level lowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin, I had many chances of leaving you for someone else and I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you said, everyone hated me. From the sound of it, no one liked you either. And look at me. What do you see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ken doll face, I don’t know.” Gavin looks away, he doesn’t like eye contact. Too intimate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone wanted me to be like Connor, everyone calls me Connor. You don’t, you treat me as an individual.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking giant, don’t get how people get you two mixed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chuckle a little, Gavin sighs. “You really had other chances?” Gavin looks up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, when we solved the Wayne case, the Eddison case, and the Cottonwood case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, those were hard to solve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Fowler that you’re one of the few that don’t have anger in your eyes when you see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me who does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’ll punch them if I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it serves them right for treating you like shit for the past year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So goddamn annoying. Whatever, you know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin throws away the cigarette butt. No. Shit, he’s not annoying. Gavin sighs and scratches his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Okay. It’s okay. Nines is his friend. He’s not the others. “Let’s go home.” He looks up at him, Nines nods and smiles at him. That little smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2:48 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines starts to draw Tobe and Clive sleeping, he was done in five seconds. He sighs and lightly taps the pencil on the notepad. Gavin walks in with a cup of lemon and ginger tea and looks out at the rain. “Glad we aren’t running in this. Good thing it’s our day off.” Nines closes the book when he’s done his new picture, Gavin sits down next to him and puts on a show. He laughs as a character tries to imitate another character.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that, but you know, more accurately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I surprised? Course you can, you’re the newest, limited edition android. Say something I’d never say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you and good work.” He says in Gavin’s voice, helaughs. “Wait, who else can you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do anyone.” He says in Hanks' voice. Gavin laughs and points at him. “Say something he would for sure say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off! Leave me alone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin leans back and guffaws. “Fuck yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” He does his voice again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait did I show you some vines or Tiktoks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at all those chickens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a weed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her sister was a witch, right? What was her sister? A princess!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin leans on Nines, holding his stomach and laughing. “The wicked witch of the east bro! You’re gonna look at me and tell me that I’m wrong? Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, oh my god!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Panther! Bobcat! Fish!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin finishes laughing, he leans back on the couch chair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I”m trying, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to be better than I was a couple years ago. Um… I hated androids since… Since the accident.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It was a couple years ago, Hank-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s phone rings, he sighs and looks at the caller I.D. “Shit.” He taps his temple with the phone a couple times then answers it. “Sorry about earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine. Listen, a kid came by saying that she was drugged at a club couple blocks away from your place. Can you and Nines check it out? If not, I can send Hank and Connor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Utopia? That club is 21+, how did she get in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said a guard let her in. Go and check out the place and question the bastards. She was assaulted and I want the scum who did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs up the phone and goes to get his jacket. “Spoke too soon about the day off. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3:05 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They show up when the club is closed, they’re stunned when they realize that it’s runned by androids. “You shitting me? What the fuck happened to Shaun and Kate?” Gavin asks, Nines shrugs. “Want me to talk to them?” Nines takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “I need to get over this… Anxiety.” Gavin pats his back and opens the door. “Hey, we’re closed. Don’t open until 8.” The bartender says, disinfecting the counter. “My partner and I are with DPD, we’d like to ask a couple questions to the manager.” Nines says, Gavin looks at his hands behind his back, tapping. Shouldn’t surprise him that he has anxiety but it does. Gavin looks around at the dance floor. “Sure, you’re talking to him. My name’s Lawrence. What would you like to know?” He smiles, Nines does his little smile back. An MC500, created June 13th, 2036, interesting. “I would like to know how you’ve come into possession of this club, I heard there was a different owner not too long ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Shaun had gotten into a car accident and left it to me.” Nines tilts his head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Did you know him before or after the revolution?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before, I used to take care of his mother before she passed away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you stay with him after?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was lonely, he kept me around. After I woke up, I stayed because he treated me like a person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Are you aware that there was an incident here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stress levels rise, he looks at Gavin near the wall. “No, what-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looks at Nines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. I don’t know anything about the girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything about a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pokes at a nozzle, and notices there’s some on each wall. “Nines, can you check out what’s been sprayed out of this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looks at Gavin, and quickly sees strange combinations. “Get away from that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawrence raises his hand, signalling an employee to push a button that sprays Gavin. “Shit!” Nines calls out, the lights go out, laser lights turn on, and loud music with heavy bass turns on. “Nines! Fuck!” Gavin calls out, his stress levels are up and down as the psychedelic drugs kick in. Gavin knows he’s drugged but can’t stop the effects, fuck sakes. Nines gets surrounded by the staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nines knocks out three androids with a temporary virus, he impales one in the shoulder to a wall. A PL600 gives a good fight, how is he this good? They probe each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Graham.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nines sees a female WR400 android. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me, please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Graham sees the android holding a sobbing human. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright, I’m not leaving.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Graham panics and runs out, Nines notices Lawrence running as well. Nines follows Lawrence upstairs, he uses a M320 Grenade Launcher to knock Nines over the balcony to the dance floor. Lawrence runs downstairs, shoots Nines, aiming at his head but hits his shoulder. Lawrence goes to shoot Gavin but Nines throws a chair at him, making him miss and shooting at Gavins arm, Nines tears off Lawrence’s arm, breaks the other and his legs. He goes to check on Gavin, he kisses Nines, he doesn’t mind Gavin kissing him, he likes it but he needs to check on Gavins wound. He’s relieved that it’s a graze, 2 ½ by 6 inch graze. He puts on a makeshift tourniquet with his tie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold me.” Gavin whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to turn off the music and strobe lights. He turns on the normal lights then goes to Lawrence, holds him by his throat. “What did you spray him with?” Lawrence smiles, Nines headbutts him, he laughs. “It’s a drug that Shaun and I came up with. He didn’t want to do Red Ice, he was tired of it. He made something else, I wanted him to be happy. I added in some hormones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a love drug, you fucking machine. It enhances your needs. If someone wants to cuddle, they’ll find someone they trust. If they want to fuck, they’ll go to anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would you make that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I can pay for Shaun’s hospital bills on being a club owner alone? He broke 28 bones in that crash. He’s in constant pain and the meds are fucking thousands of dollars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just too bad… What’s his name…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has you but what can you do to please him? Don’t feel anything, don’t have a dick to fuck him with.” He cackles, Nines kicks him, knocking him out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nines wants more than holding, he’ll always want more than that but he doesn’t have a part. He could get one but there’s not many male parts,  Gavin might only want male parts. Shit. Gavin stands up and leans against the wall. “Nines, I want the lights back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the colours. I want colours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’ll fuck you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it won’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Just go outside!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want lights!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad! For fuck sakes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Connor, I need a team down to the Utopia Club. Now. And an ambulance, Gavin has received an injury.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it fatal?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines goes to Gavin and takes him outside, he leans on the wall again and looks at the sky. “I’m gonna drown out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stand there for a couple minutes, waiting for their backup. “Did you feel anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop. I’m not what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only one that stays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor and Hank show up with a couple of cars and an ambulance. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We came here for questioning. A girl was drugged here and was assaulted. They drugged Gavin, as you can see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sighs and leans his head back. “I want lights, Nines! Liiiiiiiights!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Jesus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lights?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey y’all, who wants to eat some glue cuz it’s time for a meme review!” He claps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meme! Review!” He claps again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jenna Marbles, she used to post a lot of videos on YouTube.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, when she was a ‘33 year old lady’.” He sings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin, we can watch YouTube when you just stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just being a hater! I can do whatever I want! I can grow seven incheeeees!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh. “Okay. Okay, let's go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines takes Gavin to the ambulance, transfers his memory of what happened to him in the club, excluding the kiss. The medic nods and writes down the drug compound. “He’s going to pass out soon, during that time I’ll stitch him up.” Nines gives a thumbs up and leaves. “Nines, can you stay with me?” Gavin asks, Nines looks at him, he’s drowsy. “I don’t feel so good.” Nines sighs and looks at Connor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take care of the scene, go with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines nods and goes into the ambulance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8:45 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines is sitting by Gavin’s hospital bed, the drugs are almost completely out of his system, it’s down to 0.3%. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can have anyone he wants and he wants Nines? Why? Last year he despised androids. Gavin turns his head towards the light, squints at it. “Fuck.” He rubs his eyes, Nines calls a nurse, alerting them that he’s awake. Gavin starts to sit up, Nines keeps him down. “Stay down, drugs are almost out of your system, just need to sleep it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse walks in, she looks at his pupils and writes down the size. “Hello, Mr. Reed. You’re going to be drowsy for the next couple hours as the drugs wear off. You’ve been given stitches, but don’t worry. Your friend here had already paid the medical expenses. So, all you need to do is heal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looks at his arm, and lifts the gown a little. “Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a bad graze but at least there’s no bullets in you. Is there anything I can do for you?” She slightly leans towards him suggestively as she fixes his gown. “No, thank you. I want to be alone.” She leaves disappointed, Gavin uses the remote and raises the bed. “A bad graze. What happened?” He asks, Nines scratches his neck. “Uh… You got drugged, the club staff resisted arrest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines, you can tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’ve been partners for almost a year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been partners for nine months, 22 days, and twelve hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin closes his eyes, leans his head back and sighs deeply. “My point is, I know when you’re lying.” Nines gets up to leave. “I’m not lying.” Bullshit, he blinks twice when he lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines. Fuck sakes.” He winces in pain when he tries to get up. Nines opens the door. “RK900!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Connor, Markus, and Hank at the waiting room. Connor stands up and starts to walk to him, Nines raises his hand, Connor stops moving. He closes the door. “I have a shitty fucking headache, my arm is killing me, I have no idea what the fuck happened and I know when you’re lying! What the fuck happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, the assholes that drugged you resisted, I fought back. I knocked all of them out with a virus. Lawrence tried to use a fucking grenade launcher to kill me and that made me angry, I broke his legs, his arm, and tore one off. I almost tore his head off but I needed to know what the drug he used on you was. He taunted me, I kicked him to knock him out. I wanted to kill all of them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhales in relief. “Okay, good. You won’t get fired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines is relieved that he doesn’t remember the kiss. Okay. Good. “What, didn’t want me to know you enjoyed kicking ass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines tilted his head. “You were yellow the entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never called me by my model name before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I just… I get scared when you walk away from me. Why are you still here, anyways? I thought you would’ve gone home by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked me to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did… do you think we can leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you can leave now, since the drugs have worn off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” He looks down and scoffs. “Where are my clothes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They had drugs on them so they were taken and tested. I went to a store nearby and got you some new ones, I didn’t want to leave for too long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right. Cool, can you pull the curtains?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines does so and sits down. Gavin stands up and takes the gown off. Nines looks away. “Fuck sakes, Gavin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin laughs and puts on his new boxers, light blue jeans and black long sleeve shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, lets go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because why not? I always wondered if I could make you blush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not blushing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is your face blue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin laughs as he leaves. Connor is confused at Nines’ shock. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unexpected events. Uh… Humans are weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. Come over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let him know I’m leaving with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t want him to come? You need to look after his wounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I bring him will you keep your mouth shut?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come with me to Hanks?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He texts Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck would I go there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I asked? I’ll cook you food for the next week.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All kinds.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet you at the front door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet he will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor takes a sip of bottle blue blood, Nines smacks Connor’s head. Connor cackles. “Fucking Christ, Connor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you said it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll punch you next time, you numbnut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk out the door to Gavin having a cigarette, Gavin looks at Connor and motions him to leave. Connor looks at Nines, he nods that Connor can leave. “If Hank starts saying shit, I will leave. With or without you.” He says to Nines. “Okay.” He throws away the cigarette and walks up to him. “You need to understand, I fucking hate Hank. The only reason I’m going is because you want me to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you hate him?” Nines asks, Gavin looks at Connor, who’s staring. He sighs and looks away. “I have my reasons. Come on, let’s get this shit over with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>9:28 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor and Nines leave the taxi. This is the first time Gavin’s been to Hank’s in years. He looks at the streetlight, why did Hank be a complete dick? He takes a deep breath, Nines notices that his stress levels are high. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Connor notices as well and heads inside to give them privacy. “We can go home if you’d like.” Gavin doesn’t look away from the light, Nines walks up to him and gently makes Gavin look at him. “You don’t have to tell me what happened, but I know you’re stressed. We can go home.” Nines says softly, Gavin’s stress lowers. Gavin slightly leans into Nines’ touch. “Why did you want to come here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Star watch. Hank lives in the darkest part of the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin holds his hand then takes it away. “Let’s go then.” They walk inside his house, Nines waves to Hank then pets Sumo. “Hey, puppy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can smile once in a while, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can show up in office on time once in a while too but you don’t see me commenting on it.” Gavin defends Nines and kneels before Sumo to play with his ears. Sumo wags his tail and licks Gavin. “Yeah, I knew you’d remember me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank looks at how Nines is looking at Gavin, then looks at Connor. He writes a text to Connor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, those two?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so. I could be wrong though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That could explain a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t say anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why not?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because they’ll both leave and I want to hang out with Nines.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sits next to Connor on the couch and shows him a picture on his phone of the puppies. “Look, they are growing. Can probably bring them over in a couple weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll love Sumo, he just sits there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think they’ll be okay in the car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traffic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines calculates the time and nods. “That’s fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can just say you don’t want to come here again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why would I say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m giving you quality take out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always get Chicken Feed and Potbelly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, quality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought Connor would be getting you to eat healthy by now. This numbnut is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And failing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At your age you shouldn’t be eating this much fat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, I’m healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just go outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking kids, I’m healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They head out back with Sumo, Hank gives Gavin a half six pack and gives Connor and Nines a six pack of blue blood. “Thanks.” Nines says as he opens a bottle with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed to one a night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was a grown man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what happens when you get drunk, I don’t want anything happening tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank drinks his jack while maintaining eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor sighs then looks at the door. “Oh, Markus is here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Markus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor goes inside to let him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, the Markus… Should’ve dressed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just a guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with Gavin on this one, just a guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Markus.” Nines smiles a little and they half hug. “Hey, man. How’ve you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines shrugs. “Okay, got shot for the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they bounced right off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bounced? Dude you peeled them off, it was weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got mad because I didn’t know I was bulletproof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve died in front of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could’ve. But I didn’t. Are you alright, Hank?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just haven’t heard you talk this long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just us here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I realized that we haven’t actually introduced ourselves. I’m North, you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hank. Didn’t know you guys were coming, wouldn’t have worn these sweatpants if I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. We’re just glad we don’t have to wear monkey suits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got some blue blood if you want some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds great.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor gives her a bottle and clink them. “So, like city hall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh. Like being a badge in the streets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually. I clean up the streets with my badge, you guys clean it with your pen. Both are admirable.” Markus laughs, and shrugs, Nines sees that North is 32% stressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you talk to North, she’s not okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I don’t want to talk about politics right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You talk to her, isn’t she your version of a First Lady?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looks over to Gavin, he takes a sip of beer and looks up at the stars, why the fuck does he have to care about them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With their body language, I think it’s about their relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines hears Gavin sigh, Nines rolls his eyes and looks at Sumo, who’s chewing on a kangaroo bone. Hank elbows him slightly, “Trouble in paradise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.” Gavin stands up and stands by the fence. North takes a look at Nines and Gavin, then goes over to Gavin. “Hey, still not dead yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you guys do when you fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard Hank that you two had some trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we don’t fight often, but when we do we try to talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you guys fight about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sees Hank go up to Markus, Nines, and Connor to talk in the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually about my temper, honestly. He just takes all this harassment from all these assholes and he gets mad when I defend him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like your defense skills are physical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are, that’s why he gets mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They share a laugh, Gavin looks at Nines and exhales. “So, how are things for you guys? You two doing good outside the warzone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Well, not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we barely have time for ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s it, have a vacation or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, are you going to take one with Nines?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometime. Need a couple weeks off for my ribs but I might take us somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. From what Markus tells me, he hasn’t taken much time off work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t because I don’t. I wish he would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never had a reason to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you do, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looks at Nines as he does his smile to Connor. Fucking Hank. Nines can smile, not like everyone else, but he can still smile. Sumo goes up to Gavin and sits at his feet, Gavin smiles and pets him. North goes to grab another bottle to drink, Nines goes over to Gavin and leans on the fence. “I do good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did. You really want to go somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what type of climate do you prefer? I can search some resorts you can go to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always wanted to go to California.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll set a plan for you and make some reservations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay at home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck will I do out there alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The point of a vacation is to be free of all annoyance and responsibilities. I thought I was an annoyance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines, what planet is that?” Connor points up to a bright spot, Nines looks up and calculates. “That’s Saturn, it’s named after the roman god; Cronus, one of the titans and father of Zues. Each season on Saturn lasts more than seven years, each orbit lasts 29.45 Earth years. Also the atmosphere is made of Helium and Hydrogen that we know of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn. I’m not even three in Saturn years. I’m gonna call for some more take out, you guys want some more thirium?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make you something if you’d like. I used to cook for my dad but I don’t stay with him anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I have a discount on chicken feed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t cooked in so long, I want an excuse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not, maybe you can teach Connor a thing or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can just be a dick and let you spend over a grand each month for takeout again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, let’s head inside and watch some movies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hank, North, and Gavin are sitting in the living room while the RK’s are in the kitchen, discussing what they can and can’t do with the current food in the house. North looks at Hank and Gavin. “I take you guys have some kind of history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re both assholes, nothing to it.” Gavin takes a sip of his beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gonna make some spaghetti but we’re out of sauce, so I’m just gonna help Markus make some stuffed peppers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything’s alright, son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin glares at Hank and drinks his beer, tries to focus on the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels hostile in here without the boys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I speak my mind, not my fault he’s being immature and not telling me what his problem is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sighs, and looks at Hank. “Fuck this and fuck you.” Gavin takes his beer, grabs his jacket and leaves. Nines stops chopping peppers, gets his blazer and follows. “Fucking child.” Hank chugs the rest of his beer. “Hank! I barely get to see Nines outside of work! I just want to spend time with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, go on then! You don’t need to hold my hand when you go out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like leaving you because you still have chronic depression and I get scared that you’ll just blow your fucking head off some day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s your decision.” He takes the alcohol, goes to his room and slams the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines catches up to Gavin walking down the street, he throws away his empty pack, this is what he fucking get for socializing with fucking Hank. “I’m not going back to that asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask you to. But I am going to ask if you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, with Hank I’ll never be okay. He’s an asshole and I was right to not come here. I want some food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll make you some when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want some quality chili dog fries, and funnel cake at a truck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to get a taxi? It’ll be a long walk before we get to the nearest truck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I just want to walk right now. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Would you like to talk about anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk a couple blocks until Gavin couldn’t take the rain anymore, they stop at a bus stop and wait for the taxi. Gavin’s phone rings, he looks at the number and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck sakes, I need to change my number. Can’t escape anything today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns it off and sits down on the bench. Nines wonders why Kamski would phone him, he hasn’t been involved in a case recently. Another time, it would be inappropriate right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say anything else? When I was drugged?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you seem a bit off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, other than the fact your dumbass stripped down in front of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They share a chuckle, Gavin looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, though. What did I say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not of importance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look around, Gavin looks at Nines again and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not annoying. I wouldn’t go anywhere without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to soften me up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it working?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be really desperate to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Which is why I’m not going to tell you what you said. I feel like if I tell you, you wouldn’t want me around anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That answer stuns Gavin, what did he do? How did Nines react? Why is he so scared to tell him? They’re partners, friends. Hell, best friends even. The taxi comes around, Nines goes in, Gavin follows and puts in the address closest to the truck, they ride in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taxi stops, Gavin gets out and stretches. “Fuck, need to stretch more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daily yoga has some advantages.” They start walking towards the truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. My grandma used to do yoga a lot, kept her healthy long enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did she pass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was 12, grandpa died when I was three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. What about your parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the truck and find a sign. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gavin groans. “Come on, been coming here since I was a rookie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looks around. “We can go to the cafe over there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk across the street and head inside. “Good evening, how may I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh…” He looks at the menu and quickly decides what he wants. “Can I have some chicken soup and a club sandwich?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like a drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, water’s fine with green tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a special on blue blood if you’d like some.” She says to Nines, Gavin shrugs. “Sure, why not. Debit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, $23. 82 please. Have a seat, we’ll bring it out.” She gives him bottled water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pays and they sit at a table. Gavin looks out the window and bites his thumbnail. What did he say to him that he hasn’t before? He called Nines almost every insult there is during their first month just so Nines can toughen up a little. It was a harsh way but Nines needs thick skin to be a badge in Detroit. He notices Nines studying him and stops biting his nail. “I know, it’s bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A waitress gives them their drinks and leaves. “Thanks.” They take a couple sips of their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what about your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dead. Mother died from an overdose, don’t know what happened to my father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sighs and takes a long look at Nines. He hasn’t judged him so far, so whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t care about me. Only took me in because there was no one else. He had another kid, around my age. Treated him like a fucking rockstar, gave him whatever he wanted. Asshole was proud of whatever the little shit did. Me? I was just a load he shot when he was drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines tilts his head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see why you hate Hank now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress comes by with his food and leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why don’t you talk to anyone at the station?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines records and looks at the employees. He stops recording and shows Gavin the footage on his phone. Gavin looks at it, his hostility levels are at %2, while the employees range from 37% to 68%.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you see everyday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I need to learn how to ignore it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looks at the meat in his soup. “You shouldn’t eat that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get severely sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>8:02 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin groans as his asshole burns at the toilet, Nines stands outside of the bathroom with his arms crossed. “Would you like me to make you chicken soup.” Nines asks after Gavin shits his intestines out. “Fuck you.” Gavin leans back on the toilet. “How about tomato soup and crackers?” Gavin sighs, he needs to eat something after this shitshow. “Okay, can you get some pepto?” Nines gives a thumbs up in the doorway, and then leaves the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What helps with salmonella infection?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll ask Hank, he’s slightly drunk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, nevermind. I’ll just stick with the pepto.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines walks to the closest store, Nines is there for fifteen seconds and people are glaring at him. He walks to the till, a woman stops him. “You know, I once supported your kind. My sister and I were at the march. She was shot because your leader wouldn’t leave.” She starts to cry and smashes a couple of glass bottles against Nines’ face and attempts to stab Nines with the necks of the bottles. She falls downs to her knees and wails in emotional distress. Nines puts his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He walks to the till and pays for the bottles and the pepto, and leaves. He looks up to make his tears disappear in the rain. Why does everyone hate him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>8:23 PM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines unlocks the door and sits next to Gavin on the couch, Nines scans his temperature. “You’re colder than you should be. I’ll warm up a blanket.” Gavin groans in response. He grabs a throw and puts it in the dryer and sits next to Gavin again. Gavin leans against Nines, who warms up his body to raise Gavin’s temperature back to normal. Nines remembers his words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nines puts his arm around Gavin and rests his chin on Gavin’s head. “Nines… Do you have to be fucking perfect?” Gavin asks weakly, Nines chuckles. “I’m only being decent, you know.” Gavin cries a little at Nines’ caressing, he’s not used to affection. He doesn’t want to feel vulnerable but fuck, it feels nice to be held by Nines. They sit there until the dryer beeps, Nines gets up and grabs it. Someone knocks a couple times at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nines, Hank and I are outside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin isn’t feeling well, I don’t think he’ll appreciate you being here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank and Connor look at each other. “Nines says that Gavin doesn’t want to see us.” Hank scoffs, opens the door and walks in to Nines putting a warm blanket around Gavin. “Connor, I told you-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me Gavin is being a brat.” He puts a shopping bag on the coffee table and pets Clive and Tobe. “The fuck you doing in my house?” Gavin weakly cries out. “It’s not a house, it’s a shitty apartment. Here, I got you some stuff.” Nines opens and looks in the bag. Two 500ml applesauce, jasmine long grain rice, sourdough bread, and miso soup mix. “He needs to have a bland diet for the next couple days. I… I used to give this stuff to Cole when he was sick.” Nines leans back. “Thanks.” Gavin dry heaves, Nines grabs an empty garbage bin and lets him puke in it, Nines wipes his mouth with a damp rag. Gavin leans against Nines again, right now he doesn’t give a shit about Hank, with his killer headache, he just wants comfort. “Is that all?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to stay for a bit, if you don’t mind.” Hank sits down on the ottoman, Connor sits on the chair, the three watch a sports movie. Gavin pukes again, Nines rests his arm over Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin falls asleep within two minutes of the film, Nines doesn’t mind, he needs the rest. Hank notices Nines caressing Gavin’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the movie ends, Hank and Connor start to leave. “Tell him to eat that.” Hank says and pats Gavin’s cold shoulder. “Thank you.” Nines says, Connor waves goodbye, and they leave. Nines gently stands up, locks the door and takes Gavin to the bedroom and sleeps with him to make sure his temperature stays normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>7:36 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin wakes up beside Nines, fuck. Fuck. He pukes beside the bed in the bin. Nines thought of everything huh? He lays back and groans at the sunlight. Why does it have to be fucking bright? He turns to the other side and leans into Nines cooling body, he probably knows that Gavin’s dying from the fucking heat. He turns again to puke up bile, there’s fucking nothing left and he’s still puking? Fuck sakes. Nines soothes him by rubbing his back. “I wish I can take this illness away.” Gavin sighs. “Me too, I rather take a fucking bullet again.” He leans on his back again, faces Nines. “Why are you in my bed?” Nines takes away his hands and sits up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to stay… I was keeping your temperature up last night. I guess I stayed too long, you’re sweating pretty badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, despite you being a furnace… I… I don’t mind it. You tell anyone, I’ll kick you out.” Nines chuckles, and starts to leave. “Hey… I need you to cool me down.” Nines lays back down with Gavin and cools down his entire body and spoons him. Gavin won’t admit that he hasn’t felt like this… Ever. Gavin shakily holds Nines’ hand, it’s been six months since he touched anyone. “After this we’re exercising everyday instead of twice a week.” Gavin chuckles. “How about four days a week?” Nines’ phone rings, Gavin sighs. “I’ll agree to five days a week if you ignore it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be an emergency.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Gavin lets Nines go, he swiftly gets up and gets his phone at the coffee table. Fowler? “Good morning, Captain Fowler.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Gavin with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hank told me he got food poisoning, that true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He ate some bad meat after I told him not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he did. Tell him he can have a couple more days off, you make sure his dumb ass stay healthy after this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Captain. Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine if you two want to be together. He’s been less of an asshole since you’ve been here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it, have a nice day Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines puts the phone back on the table, and goes back to Gavin. “Consider what?” He asks tiredly. “You have a couple more days off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t answer me.” Nines scoots himself closer, Nines wraps his arm over Gavin’s and holds his hand. “I’ll tell you later. Just sleep.” Gavin leans against Nines and falls asleep again. Nines goes back into stasis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>September 24th</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of some first aid spray, Gavin’s arm was able to heal in a week, food poisoning went away a week after that. But he still needed Nines to sleep, to feel rested. He looks at his phone. Fuck, supposed to be up and going at 7:30 AM. He sighs and gets on his back, he’s usually able to sleep on his stomach but it’s not working. He knows why it isn’t. He sighs, fuck it. He gets up and goes to Nines in the living room. He touches his shoulder, Nines looks up at him. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I can’t sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not sick anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but… I want to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. Not… Not without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what would you like me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do know but I want you to use your words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck sakes. Come to bed with me. Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want me to say shit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want to hear it. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want the left side. It’s closer to the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because those seven steps will definitely keep you sleepy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows, it might.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get under the covers, Nines puts his head on his hands. “Your long ass arms are taking up space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get over here then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just saying shit out loud, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m not a child and know what I want. Get over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No manners from you tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, cuddle me. It makes me feel better too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t tell me what you want. I have to say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I can say ‘hey, give me a handjob and let's cuddle later’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nines looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Oh shit. Gavin turns red. “Let’s just cuddle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I wouldn’t mind giv-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… Just not yet. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin wraps his arm around Nines’ torso and rests his head on Nines’ chest. Nines chuckles at Gavin’s erection. “I was hoping I’d be able to hide it by the angle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re just cool with giving me a handy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re deviant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give me your dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What else would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirt off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sits up and takes off his shirt, they’re doing this. Gavin stops him from reaching. “You up for doing anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t see why not. We’ve already come this far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up, leans on the wall and almost pulls off his boxers until he sees the dogs laying on their beds staring at them. Nines follows his gaze and snickers. “Come on guys, it’s us time.” Nines puts them in the living room then closes the door. Seeing Nines shirtless in the dim lamp light makes his eyes dilate, Nines climbs on the bed, sits on his knees and rubs up from Gavin’s calf to his inner thigh to spread his legs slightly. “I can tell, you’re not completely ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I want this to stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles and kisses him. “Do you want me to stay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it. Or I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bolts up when Tobe barks, he looks at Nines who’s still sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, okay. Just a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down and sighs, just a wet dream. Fucksakes. He looks at Tobe, barking in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs his face, goes to the bathroom, and washes his face. The asking shit happened. The last thing he actually said was that he wasn’t a child. Shit after that was just stupid. So fucking stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines wakes up, 4AM, he shouldn’t be awake. He sits up as he hears Gavin crying in the bathroom. He looks at the bedsheet and sees a small trace of seman. Oh. He lays back down to how he was, Gavin comes out of the bathroom. He sighs a little and changes his boxers. He can tell some lie when Nines wakes up. Maybe he actually pissed his pants or something. He takes a deep breath and gets back into bed. It's okay. Should be okay. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Act 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Graphic kill descriptions**<br/>**Graphic sex**</p><p>Also sorry for the wait, laptop shut down before I could save the draft so I had to write it all again. Least I was able to add some stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 30th, 2039</b>
</p><p>
  <span>6:30 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines wakes up to Tobe and Clive whining at his side of the bed, he has a schedule to keep but he wants to enjoy seeing Gavin in a complete calm and peaceful state. He traces along his faded scar by his eye to his ear. Gavin takes a deep breath as he wakes from deep sleep. “What smells good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanilla. I noticed you like that scent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my shampoo. I’ve been showering more because I like the heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” </span>
  <span>Gavin takes another deep breath, could almost fall asleep again until he realizes that they’re not spooning, instead they’re face to face. Chest to chest, with their arms and legs entangled. “When did we do a different position?” He asks tiredly and lays on his back. Nines looks down in surprise. “I guess in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
  <span>Nines gets up to put on sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, Gavin groans as the puppies jump on the bed and lick his face. “Hey, puppies.” Nines smiles a little at Gavin petting them and puts on his runners. “Wanna go for a run later?” Gavin asks and sits up. “Yes, I’m ready to beat your ass again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be ready when you come back.” He yawns and stands to stretch. Nines heads down and lets them do their business. He doesn’t know why, he feels… Better when he wakes up next to Gavin. Gavin’s stress levels are less than 5% when Nines sleeps next to him. Nines thinks it’s mainly because he’s touch starved, he won’t deny that he is as well. The puppies go to the apartment door, Nines brings them back up again, Nines takes them through the stairs and watches them run back up. Nines walks in on Gavin doing push-ups, Nines takes off the leashes from pups and does push-ups across from him. “Here to show off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop after 40, they do 50 lunges and 40 squats, Gavin won’t admit but the only reason he wants to be completely healthy is to make Nines happy, of course Nines just wants the best future for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do a handstand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines does a handstand and looks at Gavin, he chuckles and does a hand stand by him. “By how long can I last, is the real question.” Gavin exhales, fuck, should’ve kept his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your arms are quaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they?” Nines boops Gavin’s nose, Gavin falls, they both laugh. Gavin lightly shoves him, Nines effortlessly gets on his feet. “Alright, now I’m ready for the run.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7:46 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin is in a full on sprint and beats Nines at the station. “Oh shit! I beat you!” Nines lifts up his broken sneaker, Gavin laughs and opens the door. “Doesn’t matter, doesn’t fucking matter, I beat you! Woo!” He smiles widely and walks over to the locker room to have a shower. Nines follows and opens his locker for his work clothes. He finds a picture of the dead androids from his case, Person isn’t hiding her fingerprints anymore, that’s for sure. Gavin walks in, holding a picture. “What’s that?” Nines crumbles the copy and  closes his locker. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Nines leaves the room and goes to his desk. Gavin puts on his work clothes, he rarely sees his LED go red, he looks at Nines locker and wonders what he’s hiding from him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin walks in the precinct to Person whispering in Nines ear, she looks up at Gavin and kisses Nines LED. What the fuck? Person walks to her desk and bumps into Gavin as he walks by. He looks at Nines’ spinning red LED. “You okay?” Nines looks at Gavin, shit, he’s not okay. Gavin sits on Nines’ desk, looks at Person, then at Nines again. “What’d she do? You know I can take care of it.” Nines shakes his head and leans on his knees. Gavin leans down. “What did she say to you?” He asks again softly, Nines looks up at him and looks down at his hands. She’s right, he is a machine. Only a machine. No good for anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin goes up to Person and punches her. Chris keeps Gavin away from her, Wilson keeps Person from hitting him, Nines takes Gavin and drags him away. “What the fuck is wrong with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fowler comes out of his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, fuck is wrong with you, you fucking cunt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go with your fucking plastic faggot!” </span>
  <span>Person gets a good kick at Gavin and Chris and gives them both a nosebleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Person! Get in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously going to take his side?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called him a faggot you dumb fuck, get in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Person walks to Fowler’s office, Gavin flips her off, Person goes to kick him again, Nines pushes her away. Person takes out her gun and fires. Nines peels the bullet from his forehead and flicks it to her face. She goes to Fowler’s office in shock. Gavin pats Nines on his back and sits down at his desk, Nines lightly smacks Gavin’s head. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can get fired, you stupid asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. It’s worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what she said to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s bad enough to have your LED spinning red. It’s never red. You saw a fucking woman cut in half at in a hit and run and you were never red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just do shit like that regardless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s fucking stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin goes to punch him, Nines grabs it, his skin retracts. He lets go, they both stare at his hand in shock. Nines backs away as Gavin trembles. Most of the office doesn’t know what that means, but Connor knows, Nines knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling is mutual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s afraid of admitting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck.” He starts to walk out of the precinct, Nines almost follows him. “Stop! … Just stop...” Gavin leaves. Nines tears up and walks over to Hank.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d like to stay over for a bit, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank checks his phone and gives Nines the house key, Connor gets up and puts his hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you like me to be with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nines nods, they leave to go to Hanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor doesn’t exactly know what to do, since Nines has never experienced shock, he doesn’t know how to cope. Well, he can think of one way. They get out of the taxi and walk inside. Nines goes straight to Sumo to pet him. “Hey, puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ten years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I call all dogs puppies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits in front of the couch to keep petting him. “So, you two were pretty close, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I like to think I helped him on certain things, he helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I should tell you… He’s insecure about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… He was touch starved, so was I. Yes, we’re used to violence, kinda like it but… At the end of the day, we just want comfort. Whenever I held him, I felt better. All of my anxiety, the emotional and mental pain from the times I got hit, shot, screamed at just melted away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you noticed but Gavin and I didn’t like to leave each other’s side. He really doesn’t like Hank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he told you why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I should go back to DPD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you decide, I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you’ll leave Hank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to retire soon. Honestly, without you guys I won’t be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I thought he was going to advance his career.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been telling him to do that but I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Not like that, I know you’ll always be there for me. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. What would you like to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I just want to sit here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Connor sits next to him. Nines cries a little at the thought of being alone. “Fuck. I have anxiety. Shit.” Nines leans his head on Sumos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I do too. I usually try to focus on my coin or Sumo. Why don’t you try it?” Connor takes his coin out of his pocket and gives it to Nines. “You love this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but if you like it I can just get another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines does some tricks. “Oh, my, god. Wait here!” He gets up and runs to the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you finish the garage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s now my room!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor comes out with a couple of hacky sacks. “I bet I can do more than you.” He bounces the ball on his foot and does some tricks, Nines stands up and copies him. “If I win, we’re going hiking. If you win, you can have my room for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7:29 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank walks in on them wrestling. “Hank, he’s mad because I beat him!” Nines yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, you two or I’m sending Sumo to Ben’s.” They both stop and sit down. “That’s what I thought.” Hank takes out Nines’ phone and puts it on the coffee table, he looks up at Hank. “Gavin came back and told me to give this to you. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines sighs and looks at his phone’s background, it was when Gavin found the puppies, they were so small that they both fit in Nines hand, he put it down on the table again. “I think he’s sorry for leaving. You know how he is.” Hank sits down and puts on some basketball game. “You want some thirium, kid?” Hank asks Nines, he shakes his head and pets Sumo again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Markus come over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank takes a good long look at him. “He’s already on his way, isn’t he?” Connor tries to hide his smile. “Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point in asking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To see if you’ll say yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7:35 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus knocks on the door, Connor lets them in. “Thanks guys, for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s no problem.” Markus and North go and sit with Nines, she gives him a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>10:46 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the rerun ends, Nines notices that he had missed a couple calls from Gavin. He puts the phone down and brings Sumo outback. “Let’s go, bud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at the stars, they’re so peaceful. He’d stay outside all night if he could, just to see how many constellations and planets he could see without a telescope. He lays down on a lounge chair. He can see four constellations that he likes… Nines sighs and scratches his eyebrow, why couldn’t he stay a machine? Why the fuck do emotions have to destroy everything? Why couldn’t they just leave him alone and get a different android in the first place? He’s a prototype, if he gets injured, that’s it. He’s fucked. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes. He needs to calm down, he just... just wants everything to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>North comes out and sits next to him. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so, do you like dancing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never danced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I found a club for androids, it’s pretty cool. We should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I really have a choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk inside to get their shoes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going dancing, since you won’t go with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“North, I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just nothing. I need some fun, Connor you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay, bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put on their jackets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to phone a co-worker? She also likes dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? She also have relationship problems right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out, Connor and Markus look at each other. “So, you two have some problems?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know. She wants to explore everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exploring can be relaxing. Come on, just spend time together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Wanna go dancing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have a choice but let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bouncer lets North and Nines in, they’re greeted by strobing lights, loud music and heavy bass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry. While they slowly turn, conquering the worm.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo! Hell yeah!” They reach the dance floor, he breaths in some chemical components that are combined with evaporated thirium. He… Feels better. Hyper. Nines touches North’s shoulder to catch her attention. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But it makes me feel better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat. Tender is the fur, dying as you purr’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines downloads the lyrics for Dragula and screams along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches, I slam in the back of my Dragula!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headbang and dance to the song, North goes to Nines with some glow stick necklaces, he chuckles lightly when North goes on her tiptoes to put it on him. “Thanks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Markus has Connor, I want a sibling. Why not have a little brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost a foot taller than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I wouldn’t mind having a sister.” Markus and Conner watch as they high five, and start singing. “Played this part, played this part for far too long, take away one picture of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus and Conner sit at a table and let them have their fun, although Conner almost gets up when they take a drug infused drink. Damn it, Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines sees them and leans towards North, she looks at them as well. Markus waves, she waves back. “Do you think we’ll last?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure she’s not Nines’ type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s pretty cool, I don’t see why she wouldn’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not his </span>
  <em>
    <span>type</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ooooh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines and North head over to the table and sits down. “Hey, I wanted to check things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty fun here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, it is. Let’s go.” </span>
  <span>Markus grabs North’s hand and goes to the dance floor to dance closely. “Markus thought you two were flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard him, no she just wants a sibling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t drink anything here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s an illegal drug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me have fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about no? I can arrest you for doing this and get you fired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also could’ve gotten fired for going to Jericho on your own but you went anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you even tell Hank or Fowler about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even try to blackmail me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t stop me from having fun.” </span>
  <span>Nines takes another shot, and watches the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>October 2nd</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin walks to the sink to wash the dishes, he hates it without Nines. It’s too quiet. He dries off the last dish, puts it on the rack and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines is leaning on the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never bullshit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you come home sooner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sucks here compared to Hank’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chokes Gavin, surprisingly not crushing his windpipe. “You like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin doesn’t know what to do other than grab onto Nines’ arm, he goes closer to the scared human’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deep down, you know you’ll end up alone. You’re pathetic. You’ll never be good as Eli.” Nines’ voice changes, he knows immediately what this is. He tries to push him off, but he gets dragged out of a house. He yells, kicks and hits the man pulling him away from the yard. “Smarten up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, please!” Gavin watches Eli hit their father, he pushes him away and gets his belt. “I outta teach you a lesson.” Gavin looks at his stepmom in the car, doing nothing. “You worthless piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin jolts up, covered in sweat, he looks beside him, just Tobe and Clive. He sighs and rubs his face. It’s fine, it’s okay. He takes a deep breath and lays closer to the pups to pet them. Clive kisses his face, Tobe is still looking around for danger. “Hey, sorry for scaring you.” He pets him, he looks at the time on his phone. 5:23 AM. Fucksakes, at least he had four and a half hours of sleep. He doubts he can go back to sleep. Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up, stretches and goes to make some coffee. He leans on the counter and looks at the pups lying on the empty couch. When the fuck is he coming home? He looks at his phone again, his background is of Nines sitting with the pups at the park. He phones Nines, it rings for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s Nines, um....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave a message.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave a message.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin chuckles at the voicemail greeting. “I can’t believe you didn’t change that yet. Uh… Just wanted to phone and… See when…” He sighs, just fucking say ‘come home, you nervous meatsack.’ He thinks to himself as he taps his phone on his forehead. “Just phone back when you hear this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hangs up and taps his forehead again. Goddamn it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>October 3rd 2039</b>
</p><p>
  <span>6:39 AM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin wakes up, looks behind him and only sees Tobe and Clive. Tobe’s tail wags when he sees that Gavins awake, he chuckles and gets up to get their leashes. “Let’s go, you guys.” Clive wakes up and runs with Tobe to the front door. He looks outside, fucking pouring. Of course it is. He grabs his jacket and brings the pups out. His phone vibrates, he answers. “Bit early for you to phone. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down to the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now. It’s urgent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at the pups, good, they’ve done their business. He brings them upstairs and gets ready in a hurry. Is it Nines? Is he hurt? No, he’s a fucking tank, if anything can hurt him it would be a whaling harpoon gun. But then again, all kinds of shit can happen in this town. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>6:56 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs into the precinct and finds Nines in a swat outfit over by Fowler’s office. He walks over to him and pats his shoulder. “Nines, where the fuck have you been?” He turns around, fuck sakes. “Good morning, Reed. I thought you would’ve learned the difference between me and Nines by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you fuckers in swat uniforms. Why are you in a uniform?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a robbery in progress in MGM Grand Detroit, 12 armed perps, 55 hostages, need you to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor throws Gavin a swat outfit, Gavin scoffs. “Why the fuck do you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we have a plan b if our current plan doesn’t work. And he only talks to you. Get dressed.” Gavin goes to the washroom to change, when he’s almost done someone comes in. He leaves the stall to see Nines in his swat uniform, he looks at his shoulders, definitely Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs. “That’s it, hey? Where the fuck have you been, asshole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fairly sure you know where I’ve been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I watched it ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin takes a deep breath and hugs him, Nines hugs him back. “Fuck sakes, I thought you would’ve come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t want me to, after everyone saw.” Gavin wipes away his tears and backs away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was overwhelmed but you can’t just not come home and not say anything! I was going to apologize when you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sighs and hugs Nines again. “I’m sorry. Please come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, after you explain why you thought Connor was me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are fucking twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines backs away and looks at the mirror. He makes his hair longer, shaggier, and black. “You look like Ezra Miller when he played that psychopathic kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We Need To Talk About Kevin. The performances are fantastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Are we together now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines checks out Gavin and smiles. “I get why your heart races when I get a blood analysis’. I like you in a uniform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughs, waves at Nines’ uniform. He puts his hand on Nines jaw, his skin retracts as he leans into it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nines, let’s go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He backs away. “You better not be watching again.” He says as he puts on his gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nines scolds Connor in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor watches us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin groans in disgust, they both leave the bathroom. They walk to the entrance, Connor is with Allen, Nines smacks his head and Connor laughs and prepares for more hits but Nines takes two helmets and goes outside. He gives one to Gavin, they both put the helmet on and go inside the swat van. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7:09 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the casino, they all leave the van, Allen meets four other swat teams, Nines is heading to a different building with the snipers, Gavin heads out with Connor to the building. Nines hates the plan but they need to save the hostages. Gavin smacks Nines ass as they separate, Nines smiles at Gavin and shakes his head as Gavin laughs. They get to their spots and wait for Allen’s further instructions. Allen gives Nines a sniper rifle and points to an advantage point. Nines puts together the rifle and sets his eyes on the leader. “Negotiator is going in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor walks inside, four perps go towards the entrance and checks Connor for weapons. Gavin notices that a hostage tries to run away, fuck. Gavin moves in, five other swat members follow. “Reed, what the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to kill a hostage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One out of 55, who cares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not how shit works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck sakes, Gavin, don’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin quietly gets a perp, knocks him out and cuffs him. The little team drag the perp to a room, Gavin has his gun trained on the perps as they walk over dead bodies, humans and androids alike. “They’ve already massacred people.” Gavin walks by the open safe, it's not a robbery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, how many?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over two dozen. They don’t want money, the safe’s open.” A perp shoots by Gavin, he shoots the perp on his knees, the rest of the swat team come running. Two hostages hit a perp as they run, a perp tries to grab a hostage, Gavin shoots the perp's foot, the perp yells in pain then shoots the woman. “No!” Gavin kills the man, his blood sprays on the floor. “Fuck. Oh god.” Gavin hyperventilates, he failed. He failed. He failed that woman, her family, her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accidentally steps in the woman’s blood and tries to get to the rest of the hostages. The team shoots the rest of the perps but not before they kill sixteen hostages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin leaves the scene and heads outside. Nines leaves the advantage point and goes to the parking lot. The hostages are crying and thanking everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines scans around for Gavin instead finds the leader head down an alley. He runs towards him and finds him fighting with Gavin. Gavin headbutts him, the perp punches him. Nines grabs him by the throat, the perp uses a taser on him, Nines falls to his knees. The perp kicks Gavin on his torso, he falls back. “You, you killed my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed how many people!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines almost gets up, the perp shoots him, the bullet goes through the helmet to Nines’ temple, it bounces off, Nines tackles him and cuffs him. Gavin sits down and leans on the wall. “Fuck. Fuck!” Gavin puts his head on his knees. Nines takes off Gavin’s helmet to see if he has any injuries. Okay, just bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connor, get this asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, is he okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just come here and get him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nines sits in front of Gavin and hugs him. “They’re dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saved most of them, that counts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about their families! They could’ve been parents, they’re someone’s kid, they’re someone’s friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor comes by and takes the leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a pussy? You’re the cunt!” Gavin stands and punches the perp, the perp laughs. “Maybe I am. But at least I got something out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s money compared to your cage that you’re gonna rot in?” Nines stands, and keeps his hand on his baton handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Money’s nothing to me. I don’t care what happens to me. But justice? That’s priceless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justice! This is justice?!” Connor yells and points at the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. The deed is most likely done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What deed?” Gavin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me give you a hint, it’s something you fucking cops couldn’t achieve, against someone you’re too scared to touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor and Nines look at each other and probe the perp.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll do it, just kill the pedos slow.” The perp says as he gives an address to someone. “Don’t worry, I’ll make him suffer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The perp kills himself by hitting his head repeatedly on the concrete road. Connor and Nines let go of him and back to the wall across each other. “Shit!” Nines takes off his helmet, checks his head while shaking, Connor closes his eyes and leans his head on the wall, taking deep breaths. “Fuck this job right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Gavin asks, Nines groans. “Fuck!” Nines yells then takes deep breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, god. Okay. PL600, burn marks on his hands.” Connor takes off his helmet and looks at Nines. “Hey, when did you do that?” Connor asks, pointing at Nines’ hair. Nines’ panting slows as Gavin keeps his hand on Nines’ shoulder. “Just… Just give me a second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks good on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines nods, Gavin realizes what had happened. “You guys felt it as he…” Connor nods, Gavin hugs Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7:09 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham walks over the dead guards and catches up with the crawling judge. He throws photos of burned child androids, and lifts up a drawn picture of a girl. The judge cries and stops trying. “Look at her!” Graham yells, the judge does. “She was supposed to be three today!” He wails at the picture. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think- I didn’t see that you were people. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You burned her alive, you burned other girls alive like they were nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did more than that, I want to hear you say it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He grabs a handful of the judge’s hair and slams his head on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SAY IT! SHE WASN’T THE ONLY ONE! SAY IT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Okay… It wasn’t just her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I raped her and... And other children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that so hard to admit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m so sorry but doing this won’t bring your family back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I know people like you, you’ll never be satisfied after how many victims you claim. Least I’ll save your future victims.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Graham uses a wire to behead him slowly, his screams echo in the room and hallway of the courthouse. His screams echo until he chokes on his blood, when the wire is through the bone, he tears the head off. Graham takes a deep breath and takes the nails from his pocket and nails him on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>7:49 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio walk in the precinct and go to their desks, Gavin slumps in his chair, Nines sits on his desk. Fowler stops playing Gavin’s bodycam footage and turns it off. Nines scans Gavin, four ribs are cracked, some bruising, high stress levels. Nines sends the scan to Fowler, Fowler looks at it and goes out of the office. “Gavin, Nines, Connor. Get in here.” The three obey, Fowler sits on his chair and covers his mouth. “Yes, Captain?” Nines asks, Fowler looks up at the three of them and stops at Nines. “Looks good, Nines. I like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three are going home for two months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the bodycam footage. Gavin… I saw your reaction. You’re not fit to be in office right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, do you want me to scream at you? Beg to stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what I expected. Just go home, be with your pets. Take it easy for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gets up and heads to the washroom to take off his swat outfit. Nines follows and locks the door behind him. Gavin stands there shirtless, Nines sees all of his scars, varying from a couple months old to 27 years old. “I should’ve been better.” He says somberly. Nines goes in front of him, lifts his chin and wipes his tears. As a first, Nines lets someone see him cry as well. They hug. “Let’s go home.” Nines says quietly, Gavin nods and leans his head on Nines’ chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>8:25 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines gets a bottle of thirium and beer from the fridge, sits down and gives the beer to Gavin. “What did you put on?” He asks, Gavin says nothing and grins. “What?” Nines tilts his head. He looks at the screen and The Terminator menu pops, Nines laughs and looks at Gavin. “Oh, come on.” Then laughs again at Gavins shocked face. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the first time you legit laughed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I don’t know how else to react to an android movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s either this or Robocop, right now I want to watch some sappy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a nice love story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin opens up the bottle and cheers Nines. Gavin looks at Nines, that was the first time he had ever laughed, and it was with him. Nines raises his eyebrows, Gavin leans towards him. Nines’ LED spins yellow as he leans down to Gavin, Gavin puts his hand on Nines jaw, he tries to stop shaking but fails. Nines puts his hand over his and holds it. “You sure you want to go forward with this? Your heart’s pounding.” Nines asks and closes his eyes as their foreheads touch. “I do. I’m just really fucking nervous right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss at last. Gavin leans back and smiles. Nines smiles and presses play on the menu. “Let’s watch some sappy shit.” Nines says, smiles, and drinks some thirium.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>October 4th</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>11:27 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taxi stops at a new building, Gavin takes a card out of his wallet. “So, why are we here? It won’t open for another week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the public, but I pulled a couple strings when you were gone. I was actually going to do this a while ago but now's as good a time as any. I figured it would be a nice ‘thank you for living with me’ and a ‘sorry for being a dick’ gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin uses the card to unlock the dome  building, Nines realizes that it’s a science building and smiles. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Gavin holds up a remote then takes Nines to a dark theatre. “So, what did you do to get in this early?” Gavin uses his flashlight to walk up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let a couple employees fire my gun at an abandoned house, and a couple cans. We get to stay an hour, sit over here.” Gavin takes Nines to the middle of the stadium. He clicks the remote and turns off his flashlight. The document fades into a supernova. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Space, we only know a fraction, but because of these brave androids, we’re beginning to learn a lot more about our universe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nines smiles, and looks at Gavin. “Mhm, 74 minutes of space in 16K.” Nines kisses him, they lean on each other, hold hands, and watch the documentary.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>12:41 PM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out of the theatre, Gavin leans on the wall by the entrance, they look at the fake stars as it lit up the ceiling. Nines thinks back to the time they were at Hanks. “Why do you hate him so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know about Cole, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he talks about him sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um… I liked the kid, wasn’t so bad, one time he brought Cole into the precinct after he was born, he was so tiny, he had the smallest hand and fingernails. I taught the kid to say fuck at four.” He laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The accident happened. Then the divorce. I helped him move. I tried to comfort him but he told me to fuck off. I left his house, leaned on the light post, he came out pissed drunk and just… beat me until I was spitting up blood. He screamed at me ‘I’m not his son, I shouldn’t and could never replace him.’ He called me a piece of shit for trying. I wasn’t trying to. I was just trying to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you hate androids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. I always thought androids were supposed to be perfect, be able to do anything to anyone. I mean, they’re designed to be better than all of us. Then Markus woke you up. You were… Just so scared. You’re a fucking tank and you were scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This voice just kept telling me to kill all deviants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a woman. I think she’s meant to represent cyberlife but I don’t know. Connor told me that she’s the one that gave him orders. I was blinded for a couple seconds then I woke up immobilized. She kept screaming at me to kill all deviants. Wouldn’t you be scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a fair point. I guess that’s the main reason why you don’t like tight clothes, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mainly. I’m sorry Hank did that to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, let’s just be happy right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we can get away with watching another movie in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I want the card back. Boss is coming by soon.” A worker says with her hand open. Gavin gives her the card and remote. “Thanks, have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out the building and walk around the area. Gavin notices a couple people from the 4th of July party, they look better sober. Nines goes to hold his hand, he flinches away. “Sorry, I just… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. We have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>10:57 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham climbs over the mayor’s fence and uses binoculars to look in the building. He’s not there. Just the fucking son and his family. Graham turns to leave… then remembers Jenna’s laugh. Eye for an eye. He turns back and takes out his knives.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>10:27 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin takes off his shirt and pants so it's just his boxers, as does Nines. They get into bed and spoon together, Nines pulls Gavin a little closer, and rests his chin on his head. 'Say something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something.' "You were right. I am pretty lonely. You not coming home made me realize that." Gavin squirms a little to look at Nines, Nines gently grabs his chin so he's able to kiss him. Gavin turns his body to kiss him more comfortably. Nines drags Gavin's leg across his lap, he breathes shakily as he sits on top of him. Gavin's heart pounds as Nines grabs his hips. I guess he should've kept his pants on, it's extremely obvious. Gavin and Nines look down and laugh. "That was fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Gavin blushes, Nines nibbles his neck. "What would you like to do about that?" Nines whispers in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you comfortable with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, tempting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I honestly don't want to do much until you can get something out of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah? Just go to sleep." Gavin lays back down, Nines spoons him again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>October 6th</b>
</p><p>
  <span>7:00 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines wakes up at the sound of Clive barking in his sleep, he pets him to wake him up and shushes him. He cuddles with Gavin and strokes his hair. “Good morning.” Gavin says tiredly, Nines smiles and kisses his head. “Good morning. Sorry, I raised my sensitivity levels to feel what touching you is like.”  He stops. “Don’t stop, that feels nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels oily too. Have a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gets up and throws his boxers in Nines lap. “Want to try some rough stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just something I want to try, if you don’t like it we don’t have to do it.” Nines scoffs, walks up to Gavin. “I’m interested.” Nines says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a gag reflex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay with me being rough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to be clear, you’re okay with me skullfucking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, tap out of I hurt you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines nods, he could say that it’ll take more than an erection to hurt him but he just wants Gavin to cum. Gavin slightly moans as Nines takes him, fuck, Nines may as well be made to suck dick like a fucking god. “Fuck. Nines…” He takes a handful of Nines hair and puts his other hand by his neck to get a good grip. “Remember to tap out.” Nines nods, Gavin starts thrusting, Gavin tries to maintain eye contact until it almost makes him finish and closes his eyes. He can’t help moaning as Nines fondles his balls, fuck sakes, he wants to last longer than five minutes. He grunts in between moans, he starts to pant as he thrusts harder. Nines grabs Gavins ass and squeezes. “Shit. Fuck!” His moans start to have a higher pitch, he looks at Nines again, he finishes, Nines swallows and smiles at Gavin as he sits down beside him. “Fuck. I wanted to last longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines chuckles. “My theory on your premature ejacultion it’s that you’re not used to affection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skullfucking is not affection.” Gavin laughs then thinks about it, he never makes eye contact during sex. “Most likely, yeah.” Gavin and Nines cuddle on the couch. “I didn’t hurt you, right?” Nines starts caressing Gavin's damp hair. “No, you physically can’t hurt me if you tried. Why do you keep asking?” Nines looks at him, Gavin kisses Nines jaw. “You said you raised your sensitivity levels. I just don’t want to be too rough.” Gavin heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower. “Want to join me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wash up, then we have shit to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non-sexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines heads to the kitchen, pours himself a glass of water and swishes his mouth. He gurgles and spits out the water. Salty. He sits down on the couch, Tobe sits on his lap, Nines chuckles and plays with Tobes fluffy ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve just called you Fluffy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Gavin comes out of his bedroom in jeans. “You said you can clip shit on, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I know a place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderland. Where all your dreams can cum true.” Gavin laughs, Nines smiles and shakes his head. “Fucking Christ.” He says and laughs. Gavin puts on a long sleeve and his jacket. Nines puts on his shoes and a blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at a sex shop, Nines laughs. “I thought you were joking about the name. Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get you a part. It’s just weird if I’m the only one getting pleasure in this relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in the shop, a lady greets them and scrolls through her phone. They head to the android parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask a personal question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which genitalia do you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, as long as it’s your hole I get to fuck. Hmm.” All the male parts are sold? Gavin looks at the desk lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where the dicks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sold out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh well.” Gavin picks a female part and goes to the register. “You want anything?” Gavin asks, Nines shrugs and looks around. Gavin picks out a lube and a vibrator. “You two together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll pay half.” He looks at the back of the box, oh wow, it’s two parts. It’ll probably take some training before they can do anal comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin looks at her and picks up that she disapproves of something. “What, got a problem with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s deviant then no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sighs, Nines walks up with a ball gag and two bundles of silk ropes. “I’m a deviant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I just want to make sure this is consensual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was programmed to hunt and kill deviants. I can think of 40 different ways to kill you in 0.78 seconds. If I were still under control of my programming I would’ve killed you by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. I’d also like a discount because you accused him of being a rapist. I’m an android, as if I need to point that out.” The cashier gives a 60% discount. “That’ll be $754.20.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. Just let me fuck you to make up for it.” Nines says as he pays. The lady is uncomfortable, good. Bitch. She puts the items in a black bag and lets them go without saying a word. When they’re in Gavin’s car, Gavin laughs. “40 different ways. Does that mean I should be scared of letting you fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you be scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want it to last. If you don’t finish first, I’ll feel bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin smiles and leaves the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the apartment, Gavin takes out the rope, and tosses it in the air. “So, you know what to do with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have detailed files. I’ll use them if you let me, I know it won’t be right away but I’m willing to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I don’t want to use them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you like control. You’ll need to trust me completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I would like to try this out.” Nines takes out the female part and looks at it. Gavin puts the part on the counter and kisses Nines. “Levels high enough to feel something?” Gavin puts his hands on Nines’ belt and looks at Nines, he understands what he’s asking and nods. He quivers as Gavin reaches in his pants. “Are you okay?” Nines nods and moves Gavin's hand accordingly and starts to pant. Gavin caresses Nines’ neck and kisses him. Nines wraps his arms around Gavin’s shoulders and leans into his touch. He squeezes Gavin’s jacket as he finishes. Nines leans on the counter again, Gavin zips up Nines pants again and his belt. Nines smiles and raises his eyebrows. “I get it now.” They both laugh and hug. “I’m surprised you didn’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted me to have the part first and then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines, what type of person do you think I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One that needs physical affection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I was wrong about our relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought I just wanted to fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, if I just wanted to fuck I wouldn’t have asked you to move in with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines, I’m here for you, not what’s in between your legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines nods, goes to the bathroom, takes off his clothes and folds them on the counter, and takes out the part out of the box and puts it on. Gavin leans on the doorway, shit. “It’ll take some getting used to but… Least I have you to help me.” Nines says as he checks it out in the mirror, he smiles and turns to Gavin. “It’s real. I look human.” He tears up, Gavin hugs him. “Hey, you were always human.” Nines cries into his hair. “You’re just saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin wipes their tears and smiles at him. “What would you like to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to try out this part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be horny for a couple of weeks, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines laughs. “Yeah.” Gavin smiles and kisses him. “I don’t have a problem with that.” They kiss and head to the bedroom. Gavin peaks at the pups staring at them and closes the bedroom door. At first the kisses were soft but when Gavin caresses Nines hips, Nines is just lusting for more. Nines takes off Gavin’s shirt and lightly traces over the bruises. “You won’t hurt me.” Nines sits down on the bed and kisses Gavin’s chest as he undoes his jeans. “Oh, wait a sec.” Gavin leaves the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Gavin laughs at Nines annoyance. Nines looks at the bed, they're going to need to clean the sheets. Hell, do laundry in general. Gavin comes back with lube and is putting batteries in a vibator. “Just to let you know, I have a three to one rule.” Gavin fully takes off the jeans and walks over in his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s see...” He walks around the bed and goes to the living room for the throw pillows. He puts one by Nines’ waist and the other on the floor in front of the bed. “Alright, sit over here.” Nines sits on the edge, Gavin kneels down on the pillow and kisses Nines’ inner thigh. “You want this?” Gavin asks, Nines nods, Gavin chuckles and feels Nines’ blue chest. “Excited?” Nines’ nods, they laugh and kiss. “Want me to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin kisses Nines’ chest, torso, inner thigh, and licks up from the bottom to the clitoris, he sucks on each lip. Gavin watches Nines’ reaction as he inserts two fingers, and smiles as Nines’ moans when Gavin finds that magic spot. Nines lays down and grabs the blanket. “Like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Fuck yes.” Nines moans out. Jesus, why did Nines wait so long to get close to him? This fucking man is great, almost perfect for- “Oh, shit!” Nines moans, Gavin kisses his hip again, Nines sits up and tilts Gavin’s head so they can kiss. “Fucking Christ.” Nines lays back down, Gavin laughs. “Good huh?” He nods, he looks at the pillow. “That’s for round two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Lay down up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines goes to the middle of the bed, Gavin goes in between his legs. “Ready?” He asks while rubbing himself, Nines nods. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin hovers over him and nibbles on his ear. “What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me.” He thrusts lightly on Nines’ crotch, those fucking boxers. He lightly bites Nines’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to fuck you slow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me hard. Fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin takes off his boxers, he grabs the lube and puts some on his rock hard erection. He inserts himself, his heart pounds as he gets closer to kissing Nines, he’s fucked a lot women since he was 15, but it’s Nines that makes him feel something. Nines wraps his arms around Gavin’s shoulders, he bites Nines’ ear again. “That tickles and it’s weird.” Nines chuckles and pushes Gavin so he’s on top. Gavin smiles, sits up, kisses Nines’ collarbone and holds him as he lets him take control. Nines goes at his pace, they both moan and pant. Nines kisses Gavin and grabs a handful of his hair as he finishes. “Fuck. Oh, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin stops when he’s close, “Shit, wait. Sit on the edge.” Gavin takes a breather, stands up by the edge. He grabs the vibrator and raises his eyebrows. “Ready for round three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want me to do again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin. Just fuck me.” Gavin chuckles and inserts himself again. He goes faster, and harder this time. Nines moans and goes to sit up but Gavin keeps him down. “Not yet.” Gavin pants, turns on the vibrator and puts it on the clit. He moans and grabs on the blanket again. As he puts his other hand on the Nines hip to keep him from moving up. “Fuck, fuck!” Nines calls out, Gavin takes Nines’ arm and they embrace as they finish. Gavin turns off the vibrator, throws it on the bed, and hugs Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we just stay home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can, but that’ll be unhealthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unhealthy to stay in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if we start this out with a lot of sex, we’ll likely have the need everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see anything wrong with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. Let’s go swimming. A less fun activity. Can we at least sleep first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing you, you’ll sleep the day away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. Want to join me in the shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only getting clean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only getting clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>2:09 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham finally gets into the computer by using the son’s dismembered hand. He goes through the text and transcripts of the phone calls. Where are you? Where? He stands from the desk and throws the hand at the wall. “Fuck!” He almost leaves in anger until a picture frame falls and breaks on the floor. He looks around for some kind of memento, whatever, he’ll take a picture. He goes to the broken frame and looks at it. A yacht called Euphoria. Father, mother, and son. He looks at an urn and pieces it together. He takes the picture and grabs the gasoline and rope. Time to have fun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> 12:32 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin takes a deep breath and leaves his top in the locker, he goes to the mirror and looks at his bruised ribs and scars. He’s fine, it’s going to be fine. No one will care about these fucking scars. “Okay. Just fucking get over it.” He walks out the locker room and watches Nines do breaststrokes in the pool, he doesn’t need to come up for air so he can just… Keep going and going. Gavin sits down at his lane and puts his feet in the water. Nines comes up, slicks his hair back and smiles at him. “Hey, I know you.” Gavin chuckles and splashes Nines. “Ugh, I hate that role play, honestly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, water’s cool enough for your ribs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines, I want to go at my own pace. It’s easy for you but…When I was a rookie a perp tried to down me. Would’ve succeeded if it weren’t for Anderson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath. Come on, Nines is here. He’s safe with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, look at me now. I’m a fucking detective.” He jumps in the pool and groans. “Fuck, that’s colder than expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that-” Gavin splashes Nines, they laugh. “Dude, it’s fucking freezing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pussy. P.U.S.S.Y.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin splashes him again, and dunks him in the water. Nines gets up, shocked he did that. “You’re getting it now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughs. “Oh, shit!” Gavin swims away, Nines smiles and swims after him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>2:37 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin buckles himself in and puts his address in the taxi. Nines scans Gavin’s ribs, water did some good. When the taxi reaches a cross section, Connor and Hank speed by, Nines and Gavin look at each other. “Know where they’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got the address on the scanner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines puts in the address and the taxi changes course. They arrive at the burning mansion, the family is hung at a large tree. Nines gets out and runs to Connor. “What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were heading home and then you two sped by, this is a politician’s kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin walks up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I looked at the security footage. It’s your perp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burned hands, PL600.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck does this guy want? He killed a fucking kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines. She’s a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Yes, we’re going to get him, but you need to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Think the perp is going to fucking wait for me to heal? We need to do this now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I don’t want you to risk more injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seriously gonna do this shit?” Nines flicks Gavin’s ribs, he groans, bends over, and sighs. “You can’t do this to me. Not after this victim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Nines looks up and sighs. He knows that Gavin will try to join the case, with or without Nines. “Okay. Okay, I’ll talk to Fowler about letting you in the office, that’s it. You’re absolutely not going in the field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, go home and stay there until I call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll be at the precinct in an hour, whether Fowler agrees or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you soon.” Nines grabs his forearm, they nod at each other, Gavin goes to the taxi and heads home. Nines walks over to Connor and raises his arm so Connor can give Nines information. Nines goes to the officers and helps them take down the bodies. “That’s the most emotion I’ve seen from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>3:52 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham quietly gets out of the ocean onto the yacht, he kills the six guards on the deck. Andrews takes a handgun out of the drawer, turns on an old fashioned tape recorder and closes the drawer. Graham enters the cabin, covered in blood. “Hello, Governor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Graham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice piece there, gonna use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know I deserve this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you’re going to go after Silva after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He went underground as soon as everything started happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have to find him the hard way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be too late to apologize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kidnapped and tortured how many of my kind!” Graham shows him his hands and slams the wall. “I watched Jenna for two years and you played with her then threw her away like a broken doll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you were at the time. You were all machines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was alive! My girlfriend was alive! I am alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that now. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only sorry because it's getting you killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you alive? Why now? This happened a year ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I can just walk in and kill whoever I want and get away with it? It takes planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no better than us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. But you deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the only one, you know. There’s more of us in this thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this cult. I know. I’m only getting the leaders. You reap what you sow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Graham walks towards him, Andrews goes to shoot himself but it clicks. Graham sighs and walks to him, taking the gun. “Fucking coward.” He takes out his knives and slams him on the desk. Andrews whimpers and screams as Graham raises his sawback knife. Graham stabs into his neck and drags it out, he stabs the other side and smiles as Andrew chokes on his blood. He cuts deep on his neck, and rips his head off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more, then he’s done. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7:02 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines rides with Connor and Hank to the precinct, Connor notices that Nines isn’t being kind to Hank.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on with you and Hank?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do worry about it, he’s my friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just angry with the perp. She was a child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things are good with you and Gavin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They drive into the precinct’s parking lot, they step out of the car and head inside. Nines looks around for Gavin to tell him the clues they found, probably in the bathroom. He sits down at his desk and transfers his info on the computer. He finishes a report and looks at Gavin's desk, he usually has two coffees when he knows it’ll be a long night. Hmm, he gets up and goes to the coffee maker. Empty. It’s been cold for a couple hours. He goes to a camera in the hallway and checks out the cctv footage. He hasn’t come in, Nines goes to his desk and calls Gavin. Voicemail? He hangs up and goes to Fowler’s office. “Captain, did Gavin let you know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thought you knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I tried calling him but got voicemail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fowler gets a notification, he looks at it. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, the firewall went down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the screens go out for a couple of seconds then static. Fowler looks outside, everyone is watching the large screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your names?” A man asks four people, two spouses of government officials, a child. And Gavin. They’re tied down on chairs, with their hands behind their backs. Nines leaves Fowler’s office and watches closer. “Come on, what’s your name?” Gavin says nothing and glares at the perp. He heads over to a sobbing man, “You, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, Blake Henry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know why you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempting, but no. You, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a judge’s wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” He walks over to the sobbing child. “Shhh… Don’t cry.” He wipes away the boy’s tears. “Don’t fucking touch him!” Gavin yells. He walks over to Gavin and sits on his lap, looks at the camera and smiles. “Hi, do you know why you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with the DPD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but no. You’re here because of a very special android. I was going to get the twin but I have a feeling he cares about you a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have political power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I have a feeling he’ll do anything to get you back. Same with these people. Their loved ones have power.” Gavin looks at him, the PL600 looks at him back, Gavin headbutts him, exposing some skin. He sighs and stabs Gavin’s torso above his hip. Gavin screams in pain, he tries to get the PL600 off but fails. Everyone watching winces and looks at Nines, who’s fuming. “Anywho, as of… 7:25 PM, you have five hours to give me Mayor Silva. If not, I’m starting with the cop.” He twists the blade, the video cuts out mid scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines heads to the entrance. “Nines, no!” Chris takes Nines’ arm hoping to stop him, he pushes him off effortlessly, Hank and Fowler grab both his arms, he slips out of their grip, five more cops try to stop, but Nines swiftly beats them. Connor tries to upload a virus to Nines to knock him out, Nines elbows him and lifts him up off the ground by the neck. “Don’t!” Connor tries to pry his fingers off, but fails. He probes him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you really are alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nines sees Hank and Connor hug at a fast food truck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nines is holding a crying Gavin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nines drops Connor, they both back away. “Fuck you!” Nines yells, and starts crying, reliving that memory. “Fuck you, why is that a good memory?” </span>
  <span>They’re both hyperventilating and leaning on the desks nearby. Hank goes to Connor. “You alright, son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re an asshole!” Nines says to Hank and leans his head on the desk, “Fuck you, you were going to go all terminator for Reed. Reed of all people!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shut your fucking mouth, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite it, all three of you. You fucking children. I’ll call Allen and we’ll come up with a plan.” Fowler yells at them. </span>
  <span>Nines takes a deep breath and looks at Fowler walking into his office. “What else did you see?” Nines looks at Connor. </span>
  <span>“Too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you fucking get for probing me without permission, fucking prick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this how everyone sees you? A mini me?” Hank asks Connor, he nods. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Christ.” Nines stands and sits on the desk, Connor stands next to him. “Sorry. For probing. You just… You just scared me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am supposed to be an intimidating assassin for Cyberlife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. Yes, we have serial numbers and blue blood but w-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He points at Connor and runs to a desk and opens the hostage footage. He fast forwards to the part where Gavin headbutts the perp's face, he pauses it to a frame where it shows the perp’s serial number. “Thank you, Gavin. Got his serial number. Can trace it back to his former owner.” Connor puts his hand on his shoulder. “It’ll probably be better if me and Hank talk to this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scary right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take deep breaths, stay calm. We’ll get him back. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines goes to his desk, rests his feet on the desk and scratches his eyebrow. “Fucking Christ.” He looks at the ceiling, even if he did go through with his plan, there would’ve been severe consequences. He’ll have to thank Connor when he gets back. His phone rings, that’s weird. “Hello, Markus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Markus, I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to head over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I just need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me know if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hangs up and pinches his nose bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines, are you alright? Your LED is red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Deep breaths, stay calm, Nines sighs. Like words are going to fucking do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” For fuck sakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He taps on his temple. “Nines, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you’re turning into an asshole like Reed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that mean you’ll fuck off right now. then I don’t care.” </span>
  <span>Nines leaves the desk and goes to the archive room for privacy. Nines takes a deep breath and leans on the wall. It’ll be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nines?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in the station.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck sakes.” Nines goes upstairs and walks to the main room. Markus is with Simon and North. “Hey, I know you said you were fine but-” </span>
  <span>Nines hugs Markus, he calms down a little. He needed his older brother. “Hey, it’ll be alright.” Markus says, he pats his back and they let go of each other. “How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have faith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ phone rings, he answers. “Hey, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PL600, AKA Graham, was owned by a 67 year old but sold him after a couple weeks to pay some hospital bills for his wife. The buyer had a tattoo of a tiger shark on his left forearm, mid 40’s. Blond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll check out the mugshots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Hank and I will be right over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Nines hangs up and goes to his desk. “What’s up?” Markus  Nines logs into the database. “Connor got a description of the perp’s buyer. Blond, mid 40’s, a tattoo of a shark on his left arm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tiger shark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines looks at him in confusion. “Yeah. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mason Taylor. He’s a guard for politicians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he still work with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s working for a Council member Nathan Finney.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He takes out his phone. “Hey… He said he was working today… He’s out by the docks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus gives the phone to Nines, he looks at it. He takes a shot and sends it to Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mason Taylor, government bodyguard. Markus knows him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m running for council, I know everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Nines grabs a notepad and writes down all the victims' names. “Do you know any of these people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, three of them are guards, one’s a councilor’s kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s seven homicides at Anchor Bay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any big names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Governor Michael Andrews and his guards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send Hank and Connor the location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, Detective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to tell me everything you know about these victims.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got.it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk to the interrogation room, Fowler goes in with a camera and records Markus and Simon for what they hear about the victims. Nines catches on that they’re bad people, they didn’t think of androids as people. Just toys. They could’ve done anything to androids. Like burn them alive. “Do you know who Taylor was a bodyguard for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, they interchanged with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so these guys could be in some kind of group then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not uncommon, there used to be schools that housed indeginous people where adults could do anything to the kids. There was also the child sex ring in hollywood, remember Epstein?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Shit, gonna have to get the FBI.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… But what if we get Graham first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines, this is a cult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, Hank and Connor found a tape, it recorded everything that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connor, send me the recording. I’ll show Fowler.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it’s okay, I’m almost there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For fuck sakes, Connor!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you turn off the camera?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines gets up and puts his hand on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Connor and Hank enter the cabin. “Shit, this guy did not go quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what did you see when you probed Nines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw more than I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what did you see? They fuck or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor doesn’t answer and looks at the body closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did they really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should you care? Thought you two hated each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did, do. Just thought Nines has higher standards, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin makes him happy, that’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genuinely?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genuinely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor opens up a drawer and finds the recorder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Governor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Graham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice piece there, gonna shoot me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know I deserve this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank pauses the recorder. “Do you accept Nines and Gavin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hank, it’s not about me.” Connor plays the tape again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you’re going to go after Silva after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He went underground as soon as everything started happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have to find him the hard way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be too late to apologize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wo- You kidnapped and tortured how many of my kind! I watched Jenna for two years and you played with her then threw her away like a broken doll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank pauses it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hank!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your brother, I can tell you care about him. And Gavin’s a shitbag that hated androids for years. You trust Gavin with Nines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He trusts me with you.” Connor plays the tape again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you were at the time. You were all machines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was alive! My girlfriend was alive! I am alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that now. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only sorry because it's getting you killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the only one, you know. There’s more of us in this thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this cult. I know. I’m only getting the leaders. You reap what you sow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear a gun click. “Fucking coward.” Then screams and gurgling. Connor puts down the recorder on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why wouldn’t Nines trust me with you, you’re like a second son to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hated androids more than Gavin did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For different reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. At least he didn’t point a gun at Nines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank sighs and leaves the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines takes his hand off the screen. No wonder he wanted to show Fowler himself. Assholes. “Nines, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your LED is red…” </span>
  <span>Nines sighs, grows out his nails and rips off his LED. “It is still red?” Nines walks out the meeting room and sits at his desk. He looks at his LED in his hand then at his reflection. He wanted Gavin to be there for the removal. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allen comes to the precinct with Connor and goes to Nines. “Hey, Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nice. Alright, just to let you know, I have a plan and you’re a part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7:26 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, you really think they’re going to give up Silva? You’re a fucking piece of shit, no one will cooperate with your bitch ass!” Graham punches Gavin out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>July 4th</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>7:22 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines and Gavin are in the break room, Gavin makes himself some more coffee and looks at Nines. “Why do you look anywhere but at people?” He shrugs, Gavin shrugs back and takes a sip. Ben comes into the break room and looks at Nines. “How strong are you?” Nines doesn’t answer, Bens phone beeps. “Cat got your tongue?” Nines tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, how strong are you?” Nines puts his hands under Bens pits and lifts him up like a toddler. “Whoa! Nines! Gavin, help!” Gavin laughs. “What? You asked how strong he is.” Nines puts him down, Ben pushes him. “Can’t just tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks away, then checks his phone. “‘Can lift over 600lbs effortlessly.’ Show off. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me to the park. Gavin, go to the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaves, mumbles at Nines being a dumb machine. Gavin pats Nines and laughs harder. “Fucking machine, that was great.” They leave the precinct and walk to the nearest park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin drinks the last of his coffee and throws it in the garbage. He looks over to Nines, his LED spins yellow. “We have an armed robbery three blocks down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a scanner in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was joking but cool. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They run down the road, Nines pulls Gavin aside before he gets shot, he shoots at the assailants. They’re disabled, they move towards them, Gavin takes out his gun and checks them. “Assholes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines cuffs them, Gavin notices movement in the corner of his eye and tackles the last assailant before he gets a chance to shoot at his partner. They get a few punches in before Nines pulls the perp off and throws him to the wall, knocking him out. “Is there anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines looks around for heat signatures, then shakes his head. “Great. Call Tina and tell her to bring a SUV, got four assholes to book.” He leans on the wall to light a cigarette, he notices Nines giving him a disapproving look. “I know, if I die of cancer instead of getting shot then I win at life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” He calls her. “Hey, Nines, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, we need you to bring-“ A loud shot goes off, Nines runs to Gavin and shields him. “Nines? Nines, what’s going on? Nines!” Gavin hears Tina calling out. They both look up at the fireworks, Gavin understands immediately why Nines ran to him. Nines backs and sighs at himself. “Sorry. I need you to bring an SUV to McMillan and Lansing Street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hangs up and leans on the wall next to Gavin, he pats Nines again. Gavin finishes his cigarette and they watch the fireworks together. He could say ‘thanks for almost giving your life’ but that’s too sappy. He looks up at Nines, would he even appreciate it? Does he care about what he thinks of him? Nines looks at him and gives him a little smile. He’ll take that as a maybe. He isn’t so bad after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>October 6th</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>8:46 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin wakes up and looks around, fucking toilets. What is this, Saw? Okay, one dude, four people… Well, two people that can fight, the kid can maybe throw some shit, he looks at the sobbing man. “Hey, Henry, you got to calm down, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re tied up, you’re bleeding a lot, he stabbed you, he promised to kill you if they didn’t bring the mayor. You really think they’re going to bring the mayor? You really think we’re going to be saved? You really-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! You fucking pus-” He looks at the kid and sighs. “Sorry, kid. Just stop, Henry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, just calm down. Kid, can you get out of your ties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, good going. Lady, what do you see on your side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a door, but I doubt it’s an easy escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too tight, it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, kid. Yeah, might be locked. I don’t know, whatever, we’ll still try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin takes a deep breath and cuts repeatedly on the sides of his wrist. One rips open, Gavin then loosens the wire and frees his hand. He looks at his ankles, just rope, alright. He grabs the wire and looks at the other’s bindings. Why’s he the only one with wire? Well then. He uses the wire to cut his rope. “Okay, okay.” He goes to the kid first. “I’m gonna use this barbed wire to cut the rope, try to keep your wrists apart, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks the kid where the ropes were, he’s fine. He goes to the lady and cuts her ropes. The door rattles as he goes to her ankles. “Shit. Untie them.” He goes to the man finally and cuts one rope. He wraps the barbed wire around his knuckles. A fucking henchman. He grabs the henchman’s neck and leans him on the wall. “How can we get out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles and spits in his face. Gavin knocks him out by slamming his head on the wall. He searches him… Nothing. “Fuck. Alright, guys stay behind me.” They leave the room, they cross the hallway to an office, a covered body is laid on a table. He picks up a picture of Gavin and Nines. He was following them. He uncovers some recordings then sees pictures of the other captured people and remembers why he knows the kid’s face. Miche’s wife died in a mugging gone wrong. The kid answered the door when Nines and Chris had delivered the news, Gavin was in the car. He couldn’t take another widow’s wail. Miche will probably do anything to get his only family back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s with this body though? It’s 98% ready, whatever it is... Gavin goes to lift the sheet but the door opens. The monitor beeps, Gavin steps in front of the kid. “Jack, they’re out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Gavin grabs a pipe nearby and hits the henchman, they run out of the office. “He’s moving!” The kid yells. “Just run.” He looks back, he’s moving towards the monitor. Shit, I guess he’s activating whatever’s in there. Gavin runs down the hallway and opens double doors. Why the fuck are they at a storage warehouse? They run down an isle and are stopped by a couple of henchmen, he hits one with the pipe. Blue blood soaks the pipe. “Get out of here!” The man runs away immediately, the woman grabs the kid and runs the other way. A henchman grabs Gavin by his arms, the other goes to shoot him but Gavin kicks where the thirium pump is. He flips the other and runs down the aisle, hoping to find the others. But finds another monitor, Connor is talking to Graham. Graham talks into something. “Jack, bring one out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the reflection he sees one raising a gun, he moves and tackles him. The gunshot alerts Nines outside. “Not yet! Shit!” Allen yells as Nines runs inside, the team follows. Nines jumps in through a window, he throws a knife at the assailant attacking Gavin, Gavin kicks the lady out. “Shit, I don’t know where the others are.” Gavin pants, he looks at the monitor, Graham and Connor are fighting. Nines goes to him. “Help me find the others, I’ll focus on the kid.” Nines sighs and nods. He turns around and climbs up the shelves. Gavin sighs, cheater. He runs down the aisle. “Kid! Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s stopped by… Himself. “What the fuck?” Machine Gavin grabs him by the throat and throws him through the boxes. Fuck, what are they filled with? Steel? Gavin runs down the aisle to get away from the clawing machine. The machine kicks the boxes, each of them hit Gavin. He ignores his bloody nose, and aching ear. He hears the kid, he climbs out of the boxes and runs towards the screaming. He looks at the dead lady then sees that the shelf is going to fall. Gavin pulls the kid in time before he’s squished. Gavin helps the kid up, the kid looks down at his nose, he’s bleeding blue blood. He looks up at Gavin in shame. Gavin would’ve looked down at Miche for having an android replacing a real kid to love but… That was before Gavin chose Nines to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He yells in fear while looking behind Gavin, he looks at the machine and picks up the kid to run around the boxes. “Behind you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The machine effortlessly pulls the kid from Gavin’s grip. “No!” The machine holds the kid high and puts his hand around his throat, he kicks Gavin away. “No, stop!” The machine goes to break the kid’s neck but Nines elbows it. The machine drops the kid, Nines hesitates on hitting the machine. He gasps at how closely the machine looks like Gavin. The machine grabs Nines' uniform, throws him through the wall and goes after Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin tears up when the kid doesn’t move. “Kid? Kid...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid coughs, Gavin sighs in relief, goes over to the kid and pats his back. “Fuck sakes, kid. Let’s go.” Gavin takes the kid outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines lands on a car’s windshield, he gets up and reminds himself, it’s not Gavin. “Nines, help me. Hold me.” The machine near perfectly replicates his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The machine flips a pipe from the ground, and goes to hit Nines’ shoulder. He grabs it and punches it’s pump. The machine headbutts Nines and kicks him into the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Allen puts the sobbing man in by the swat van and shoots at the machine. He throws the pipe at him, Alex takes it in the chest and it just misses Allen. “Alex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine just get him!” Allen uses a stun gun on him, it does some damage but not enough. Nines gets out of the water and tackles the machine down before he beheads Allen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes him down in the water too, he swims them both down to the bottom, hoping the pressure could destroy him. The machine punches Nines effortlessly, he kicks it away, it swims up to him and grabs onto his jaw, he almost rips it off but Nines dislocates it’s arm. He swims back up, he looks back to see the machine putting it back on and chasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches the surface, he crawls on the dock. Gavin takes a shotgun and shoots the machine, it does nothing. Connor comes in and fights the machine with Nines, the machine successfully tears Connors arm off, but even one handed he can still fight. Nines kicks the machine's knees, it falls down, Connor takes the opportunity and tears down his wall. Connor and Nines back away from the machine as he falls on all fours. Allen goes to him with his gun raised. “Need to put it down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Connor yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to kill me! He almost killed Alex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Connor walks a little closer to him. “Hey, I’m going to kneel in front of you, okay?” Connor asks him, he shakes his head. “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you awake before this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… He… He made me do things…He hurt me… Giving me this face… This voice. He took off my other face. He made me do things.” Connor kneels down in front of him and presses a plate near his cheek and it reveals his model and serial number. “What? He’s an RK900… I thought you were the only 900.” Connor turns to Nines, he takes a looks at his build, it’s the same as Connor’s. “Maybe he was made before me? I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, your serial number is #778 604 915-71. His is #778 604 915-74. He was made after we woke you up. We need to check Cyberlife’s production log.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Graham took off his face and gave him mine?” Gavin asks in confusion. “No, someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others said they didn’t want to let the big deviant hunter kill everyone. They knew he couldn’t hurt this human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to probe you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Nines and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's fine. They don’t even know about him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham screams in the face of a dying android in the house from the first crime scene. The android looks at the machine. “Help me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do we need him for?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s back up. I can reprogram him to kill the deviant hunters and to go after people that try to run away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The machine is ripping off a human’s jaw. It watches the dying human choke on her blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think this face would stop them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Why wouldn’t it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gimme that picture of the big guy again.” Graham hands him a picture of Nines and Gavin hanging out at the park.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you have a different picture of this guy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The machine looks at a little UML diagram. “What’s this?” Graham looks up from a map of Detroit and walks to him. “They’re the leaders of this thing. Well, that I know of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we going after them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It would hurt him if you take off his face.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want rights or do you want justice?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They killed my family.” The machine wipes Graham’s face from his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham looks at the machine and looks down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham goes to the table and hands him a headshot from when Gavin had been promoted to detective. “Looks like Kamski.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all this is done, I’ll tear down your wall. I’m sorry we’re doing this to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be quick taking off the plates.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be, I was supposed to be a maid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham uses an axe to chop some androids into pieces. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a dad, a boyfriend. I don’t care what happens to me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should.” Graham takes a deep breath and leans on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham keeps swinging the axe at the androids, even though they’re apart. He pants as he hovers the axe over the bodies, he throws the axe away then drags a body to the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I should go through with this? Killing Silva?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Graham kills a guard by snapping his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nines lets go of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you figure out what to do after you broke the wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where Graham is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to hurt him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the lake, there’s an underwater cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks to the docks, Gavin goes over to him. “Just let Allen get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll kill him. We’ll need him for trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.” </span>
  <span>He knows that Nines’ will be the only one to not kill him, even after what he did. He sighs, he walks up to him and puts his hand on Nines’ jaw, he leans into his touch as his skin retracts. Gavin backs away, Nines runs and jumps in the water. Gavin walks to look in the water but only sees the moonlight and the headlights. Connor runs up to him and looks at his wounds. “He’ll be alright, you won’t if you don’t get checked out.” Gavin hesitates but goes to the ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines looks for blue blood and follows the trail, he swims faster to the dim light. He reaches the cave and comes out of the water, expecting a fight but Graham’s tired and is sitting by a candle holding up a drawn picture. “Did you kill him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He puts down the picture, stands up and turns to him. His right arm is gone, head slightly caved in, blue blood dripping from his ears and nose. “Don’t lie to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I know why you did this. There’s a better way to get justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? These politicians have money, you really think they’re not going to buy their way out? They’ve been doing this shit for decades! They. Never. Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can help stop them! You’ve seen their faces, you testify against them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still won’t be enough. That will never be enough.” Graham takes out a gun. “I saw your daughter. She wouldn’t want them to be free. If you choose to do this, her death was in vain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but at least I’ll be with her.” He puts the gun to his head, Nines grabs it, it goes off beside their faces. Graham sobs. “Just let me die. Let me be with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not yet, maybe you can save other families by testifying. Please. You can save other families.” Graham looks at the photo. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>9:04 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sits at the back of the ambulance, waiting for Nines. He can’t drown, so he’s okay. Should be okay. He taps on his leg, it’s been more than a couple minutes. He swims like a fucking shark, should be back up by now. Connor walks up to the ambulance and sits next to him. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need a few stitches, most likely antibiotics. Think the stab broke a rib, didn’t even feel it until I stopped moving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrenaline does that. He’ll be back, don't need to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How high are my levels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor looks at him, Gavin is just… Sitting there, no witty comment, no cursing, no hitting. Waiting for Nines to come back up. “You really care about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Didn’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else knows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole office… At first we thought you guys were actually friends but the way you guys look at each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also slapped his ass so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did more than that by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines comes out with Graham, Gavin and Connor run up to him and Gavin hugs him. He looks at Graham, then at Nines. “Connor, Graham is under arrest but needs to be put under protection.” Nines says without looking away from Gavin. Connor nods and takes him in a different swat van, giving Gavin and Nines privacy. Gavin holds Nines’ hand, he looks at everyone. “They’re all staring.” Gavin scoffs. “Who cares, we almost died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, you need to go to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t see your insides, I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.” Gavin sighs, heads over to the ambulance and lays on the bed, Nines looks at Connor comforting the child. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Child’s okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go on, I’ll make sure Graham arrives at the station safely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good. Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He closes the doors and holds Gavin’s hand as he falls asleep from exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>October 7th</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>10:27 AM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nines, Connor, Markus, Tina, Hank, and Fowler are sitting in the waiting room. Nines gets up to look around, he wants to see anything but the pity looks from his friends. He freezes when he walks around the corner to Kamski, he gives him a dark smile. “Hello, RK900. Nines, is it?” He doesn’t answer, he doesn’t know why but he’s uneasy about his presence. “I personally think any name is better than a number but you are your own person. I assume you know why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do.” He walks around him to the waiting room. “Connor, I see you finally came around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank stands up, showing nothing but anger. “Why are you here? You have no right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. You act like I made Connor shoot a puppy. I only did a test and he passed it. Little Wall-E is a boy after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines walks in front of Gavin's door, Kamski chuckles. “Think you can keep me from seeing him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I can.” </span>
  <span>He walks up to Nines. “Come here, I won’t bite.” </span>
  <span>Nines leans down slightly, he whispers something. Whatever he said, made Nines freeze. “On your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands behind your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is this happening? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snaps his finger at Connor, then waves it. “No. Beta738Delta.” Connor stops moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs as Connor obeys and runs his hand through Nines’ hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the change. Stay here, make sure no one else comes in until I leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks in his room, Nines doesn’t move. Why can’t he? What did he say? What is he going to do to Gavin? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beeps. Fucking beeps. He hates the damn hospital, he hears movement. Thank god. “Nines, when the fuck did I pass out?” He asks, sits up and rubs his eyes. “Hello, Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chills go down his spine. You fucking kidding me? He makes eye contact and leans back. “Where’s Nines? What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you assume I did something to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here? How the fuck did you even know I was here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have eyes everywhere, you know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want? There’s a reason why I haven’t answered your calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to spend time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off. We spent a decade without talking, why now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you had changed, saw you on the news with Nines. He’s one of my favorite creations, if I’m honest. Just a pure predator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s deviant now. He’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll always be like that. Don’t tell me that he’s a cop just to make friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a detective. I’m violent too, so am I a predator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah laughs. “Oh please, you’re the hare to his wolf. You don’t come close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to be friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Aren’t you lonely? No friends. No family. No doubts? No mistakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well, unfortunate. Have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks to the door, leans down, and stands back up. “Oh, Nines and Connor will be back to normal in ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks away, fucking bastard, what did he do? “Nines?” He calls out, Hank walks in, pretty pissed off. “Why the fuck was he here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Nines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paralyzed, as is Connor. I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do. Can you get me coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves, where are his clothes? Well, they were covered in blood so… Did Nines at least bring some from home? Hank comes back in with a cup, Gavin takes a sip then spits it out. “I said fucking coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is fucking coffee, take it or leave it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin scoffs, fucking asshole, and takes drinks it. Shitty coffee is better than no coffee. The fuck did Eli do to Nines and Connor? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>October 31st 2039</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>11:13 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin opens up the mailbox, a rectangle package from… Oh shit, that was fast. He goes to the elevator and goes up to the apartment. He opens the door and watches Nines finish making dinner. “Alright, it just needs to simmer for a couple minutes then it’s done.” Gavin puts the package on the kitchen island and taps it a couple times. “Guess what came in the mail.” Nines raises an eyebrow and puts the lid on the pot, and picks up the package. “That was quick. We ordered this a couple days ago. I suppose it makes sense, most android parts are made here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens it and finds a flacid male genital. “Think it’ll grow if we add water?” Gavin laughs, shit, you’d think it would be hard for $900. Gavin doesn’t need the LED to know that Nines is conflicted. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be happy to have this. I want it. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright. It’ll still be here when you’re ready for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m not in this relationship for a dick, clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines kisses him, he chuckles and hugs him. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, don’t care what kind of hole I put my dick in, as long as it’s yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines laughs, and gets back to the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guess what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gavin takes out a set of keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got me a bike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bike?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An electric motorcycle, wanna go for a ride after I eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Will you go the speed limit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines brings up a grape, Gavin opens his mouth, he chucks it. “Bullseye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we should just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On vacation. We can just lay down on a beach, stay in a four star hotel, have some drinks. Relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, why not, we can go in March, that way it’s not too hot for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll let Fowler know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>December 31st, 3039</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>7:45 AM</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sits on the tia armchair to takes off his runners, “You know, that’s not what I thought you meant by let’s sweat in the morning but… Whatever. Still exercise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex isn’t exercise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With how we do it, yes it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad this building has stairs or I would not be exercising, I would be gaining so much weight back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dogs go upstairs to their bed, Gavin chugs the rest of his water. Nines looks at his sweaty mate, hovers over him, and kisses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took your suggestion on keeping my levels up and now I can’t not feel horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laugh, Gavin kisses his jaw. “Yeah? Feel the little heartbeat down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s strange. But I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They take each other’s shirt off, Nines grips Gavin’s  hardening cock and nibbles his neck. “Come here.” He whispers in Nines’ ear, he sits on Gavin’s lap and grinds, Gavin moans and breathes heavily in anticipation. “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines grabs the lube from the bedroom, he looks at the pups, fast asleep from exhaustion. He heads back downstairs to Gavin slowly jerking off, Nines tosses him the bottle, he opens it and puts some on himself. He grabs Gavin’s jaw, kisses him, and takes off his sweats to grind on Gavin’s member. Gavin puts himself in, Nines takes it out. “Hey, come on, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we practiced enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines sits down slowly, Gavin wraps his arms around Nines’ torso and moans. “Holy shit.” Nines grabs his hands and leans on him. "Nines, stay with me." He pants, they both moan. </span>
  <span>"You know I will." </span>
</p><p><br/><br/>11:23 PM</p><p>
  <span>Gavin is sitting on Fowler's steps, most of the desks are pushed aside or in the interrogation room so he can’t put his feet up. Despite it being New Years, Gavin isn’t drinking, he’s tired of hangovers and just wants to be the best he can physically and mentally be. He watches Nines talk to Connor where the android stations used to be, they’re laughing and drinking thirium. He looks over to Hank, who’s with Fowler and Collins, probably talking about ‘the good ol’ times’. Where the fuck are Chris and Tina? With their families, dumbass. He tells himself. He looks at Nines again, he’s now with Hank. Connor walks up to Gavin. “Hey, how’s it going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just waiting for the planet to pass the sun again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. How are things with you and Nines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my brother, and if things are going to be the way they are… I figured we can reconcile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done being a dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooner or later we’re going to have to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you stop being stubborn and stop being dead set on hating me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you. Well, not completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you not want to reconcile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you look like Nines and it weirds me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus you’re never alone, always with Hank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know what he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor!” Hank waves Connor to go to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get outta here. See your dad.” Connor tilts his head and then is hesitant on leaving. Why couldn’t Hank just… Accept Gavin as a friend? He wasn’t trying to replace… He could never be a replacement. Nines looks over to Gavin, he knows he’s not okay. “Okay, do you think I can beat Fowler or Ben at arm wrestling, Nines won’t tell us an honest answer.” He asks Connor, he laughs and scratches his neck. “Uh... Honestly?” Nines notices that Gavin has gotten up from the steps, he looks around and finds him at Wilson’s desk, which is a makeshift DJ stand. A slow song plays, hey, Frank Sinatra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin walks up to the drinks and serves himself some lemonade, Nines puts down his empty cup and heads over to Gavin. “Hey, you’re doing good, socializing.” Nines smiles in triumph, and nods. “I am.” Gavin hears the whispers, closes his eyes and sighs. “Do you want to dance?” He asks, and looks up at Nines. Nines looks around and raises an eyebrow. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not. They all know anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to dance or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what this songs called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close to You by Frank Sinatra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Grandma loved this song, said it reminded her of the old days.” </span>
  <span>At first they start traditionally, Nines looks around. “Everyone’s staring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to keep dancing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heart rate is pretty fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m nervous but… I want to keep dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I just want to be happy.” Gavin says softly, Nines smiles. They are happy, Nines wanted to stay home but Gavin insisted, Nines isn’t the only one who has fears to overcome. Gavin puts his hand on Nines back, the other stays on the hip and leans on him. Nines puts his hands on Gavins shoulders and rests his chin on Gavin's head. “You know, if you want, I can lift you up like in that one movie.” Nines says half seriously, Gavin laughs and looks up at him. “If you do that I will leave you forever.” Nines smirks and laughs. “I doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss. Gavin truly is happy. For the first time in his life, he’s comfortable with who he is. And Nines loves him for it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>